Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's
by Kok0roxOtaku
Summary: It all started with a mission. The objective was to catch the Disillusion Alchemist, Illuziono. But what transpired that day only turned out to be a nightmare. Unable to get back to Amestris, Edward and the others are now trapped inside an abandoned "Pizza Palace". Little did they know, it was going to be a long five night's at Freddy's.
1. Night Zero

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

_(A/N: So before I begin, I want to say that this story is completely finished. This was a secret project I had been working on for a while and I decided that everything else should go on pause and I should work on this. The idea popped in my head while watching a playthrough of the game and switching to a Fullmetal Alchemist Episode. I will post a chapter EVERY 4 DAYS! After that my regular work will begin. Thanks guys and enjoy the crossover.)_

**Night Zero _ The Beginning of the Nightmare**

The sound of creaking metal filled Edward Elric's ears with each step he took. His mind was full of thoughts, and his nerves were shot to the point of no return. His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, was slowly creeping behind him. His hollow armor trembling and pressing closely towards his older brother's arm. The mission they were assigned had been their toughest yet.

Being fifteen years old, Edward felt entitled to be protective of his fourteen year old brother, but even he was nervous. Of course he wouldn't tell his brother that, as it would only cause panic. But, his Alphonse had already come to the assumption that Ed was just as scared as he was. The two brothers happened to be in an abandoned building far from central, hunting a mysterious Alchemist that was supposedly responsible for the disappearance of a small young child.

_~ Earlier that Day…~_

"I'll never forgive anyone that would be sick enough to hurt a young boy. Ever!" Edward spat. Mustang handed him the reports, trying not to look at his face. He already knew what his expression was going to be...full of rage.

"I don't want Winry knowing about this." he said turning back, looking out the small window on Mustang's door. She had happened to be visiting for the weekend. Who knew that their luck would be great enough to give them a case like this on the week of her visiting. Nothing ever seemed to go the way the Ed wanted to that's for sure.

He rubbed his metal arm and gave the report back to the Colonel. Hawkeye cocked her gun and looked at the two, "You know what this means, don't you? You will have to send her home Edward."

"I know that," he sighed "But she isn't going to be happy about this. She really wanted to stay to work on my Auto-mail, and now that she can't stay she'll give me the cold shoulder and start crying. That's how it always is. We get a mission and I'm always to blame."

"Sometimes," Mustang cut in "sacrifices have to be made for the good of the Amestrian people. You know that. You signed up in the military to help people...and yourselves. Her staying will only slow us down."

Edward flinched, "Us?"

Mustang predicted that Ed was going to question his words. He stood from his chair and slipped on his clubs. Hawkeye also joined him, and put her hand guns at her side. He didn't have to say anything because Edward already knew. This was a mission that they would be doing together.

"Damn it Mustang! Always following me around! I'm not a little kid! I can kick this guys ass before you even can snap you're fingers!"

Mustang walked passed him, "Very funny. We all know that you'd be crying for me to come save you. I could see it now.'Oh Mustang! Please! I'm too short to reach him! Please set him ablaze!'"

Edward's face turned red but surprisingly before he could begin a short rant he was interrupted by Hawkeye clearing her throat, and broke up the taunting conversation. "Come back when you've sent Winry home."

"Fine…"

After Edward was given his assignment, he met Alphonse and Winry outside of a small Bakery where the two were gathering fresh bread, ready to go on a picnic at the park. Edward slowly approached the two, kicking the ground and looking at his feet.

"Hey Brother….huh? What's wrong. You seem upset."

Edward's golden eye shifted up towards Winry, who was smiling at him. She was extremely excited to be going on a picnic with them. It was exactly what they needed, a vacation away from everything. No Philosopher Stone talk, no Alchemy, no fighting! Everything was going to be perfect...or so she thought.

"Winry," Edward tried to stand up tall and look demanding "I've...I've been told to send you home."

Winry and Alphonse both gasped, Alphonse being the first to respond. "Brother? But why? I thought the Colonel only wanted to see you for a report?"

"No Al," he corrected "This is something much more serious. A small child was kidnapped and possibly killed by a rogue Alchemist. We have to go after him and-."

"I'll only get in the way...is that it?" Winry interrupted. Tears formed in her eyes, and her heart pounded with rage. "Is this how you're going to treat me? I haven't seen you both in weeks and you're going to treat me like some pet and send me away?! Is that it?"

"Winry! It's not like that it's-!" Edward backed away.

"Just leave me alone!" Before anything could be said, Winry dashed away in a full rage. Alphonse and Edward called her name, trying to rush after her but she was nowhere to be found.

The search for Winry went on for hours, to the point where the Elric Brothers both had to give up and go on their mission without sending her off.

Now they were inside the rotting building fighting off the rogue Alchemist.

"...B-Brother…"

"Sh! Al be quiet. He could be right on top of us…"

"OH! But I am!"

Ed and Al shot up, seeing the shadow of the main above them. Both of the brothers darted out of the way and avoided a large attack made by the Alchemist. Edward flipped, pulling out his Auto-mail blade. "MUSTANG! He's here!" Edward called. Flames suddenly rushed above Edward and almost struck the shadowy figure but a large purple shield blocked the attack. Gun shots were also fired, no doubt coming from Hawkeye's handguns. But they missed the man.

The figure stepped into the light, revealing his Circus attire. "My friends, it seems we are all gathered and ready to enjoy the show! Welcome welcome!" The main was dressed in an orange lion tamer coat with a huge top hat with pins and needles sticking out of it. His face was covered in clown makeup and small black stars on under his eyes. His shoes were made of punk spikes that also seemed to be a deadly weapon if one happened to be kicked.

"Come on you circus freak! Where is the kid?!" Ed yelled.

The Alchemist smirked, "Now now child. I, The Great Illuziono (illus-e-on-oh), will reveal all soon enough. But first, let me show you the first act!"

The mad mad dug his boots into the ground creating a Alchemic circle. Spikes shot acrossed the air and flew at the four of them. They were too good for his attack, as the spikes breezed past them.

Alphonse charged his first at him but Illuziono pushed him back with a strong wipe. Alphonse snapped back, but it wasn't enough to stop Ed and Mustang from tag teaming on him. Flames pounded the man's feet and Ed's metal fist hit him in the face. Finally, Hawkeye was able to get a bullet in his leg.

Illuziono fell to his knees, only laughing at the pain shocking his body.

All was still, until the he looked up at them. "Time for my final act."

He snapped his fingers, causing the room to fill with light. Behind a small curtain was Winry. She was tied up and sitting in front of a weird machine.

"W-Winry! What did you do to her?!" Edward screamed. He lifted him by the collar and looked into his dead cold eyes. Alphonse and the others tried running at her but Illuziono told them to stop.

"If you go near her, the machine will turn on and my special Alchemy will activate. I just so happened to see this young girl running away from her boyfriend and decided to give her a free show~!"

Edward growled at the man but then turned his attention back to his friend, "Winry!"

"Special Alchemy?!" Al questioned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mustang hissed.

"Oh," Illuziono chuckled "Didn't they tell you? I have the power to send others to other dimensions."

"You're lying!" Hawkeye snapped. She popped her gun at his head but he didn't dare flinch.

"You should watch you're tongue girl. Nothing is impossible...here...let me show you."

Edward saw Winry suddenly begin to panic. A large vortex suddenly opened up behind her. The building began trembling, and the air sucked up the air around them. Winry could feel herself slipping, and her distressed eyes looked into Edward's. He wasn't about to let her go. Not again. Mustang and the others say that Ed and Winry were in trouble so they rushed in to help. As they did, Illuziono's laughing only grew louder.

"YES! That's it! Go now! Enjoy the show! It will be a show to die for!"

"C-cut with the crappy puns!" Mustang yelled. He suddenly lost all focus on him when he saw Edward lift into the air. He grabbed him and pulled him back.

"NO! Winry! She's being pulled in! We have to save her!" Edward tugged away and was suddenly pushed into Winry. They both screamed, causing them both to fall closer to the raging vortex. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Alphonse were also pushed in, until their world around them caved in...and the Vortex took them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

This marked the end of the last day...and the first day they would spend in a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what do you think? I know it's pretty different now, but look at this as a prologue to disaster! XD Hope you all enjoy and I'll be back in 4 days. Please support the Fanfictions by favoriting, following, and especially reviewing! It always warms my heart to see you guys reviewing! Thanks so much!<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	2. Night One

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Night One _ The New Dimensional Job For Hire?**

His eyes opened. Everything around him was completely dark. The sound of lights flickering, the sound of a soothing fan, it was an ominous feeling.

"It's about time you gain consciousness."

Those were the words of Colonel Roy Mustang. His face was extremely pale, and he had his arms nervously crossed. Ed always noticed that he did that anytime he was scared, and unwilling to admit his fears. And his onyx eyes, they were always insecure and turned away from his every time.

"M-Mustang? Where the hell are we? Where are the others?"

"I don't know," he turned the other way and looked around, "But all I know is that we're trapped in this room. The doors are locked."

Edward rose up his head and began to examine the room. The room was enough to fit two people. There was a fan, and a small desk. What was so freaky about it, was that there was a poster on the wall and a bulletin board full of smaller posters, and notes. Each poster had a strange looking character on it. The characters consisted of a duck with a baby bib, blue and tall rabbit, fox with a hook and an eye patch , and bear...with a top hat. The poster also had the words CELEBRATE on it, sending shivers down his spine.

"What is this place?" Ed questioned.

"Do you remember a party game place back in Amestris that closed down a long time ago?" Mustang asked.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I remember little kids playing and eating Pizza and stuff. Why?"

"Well," Mustang paused as he recollected his thoughts, "I think we're in one of those places. But its been abandoned I think."

Mustang and Edward exchanged concerning looks. But out of no where, an old phone jolted up into the air. Edward trembled in fear and coward into a corner. For some reason, fear had completely overtaken him; he couldn't help but feel scared. He was worried about Alphonse and Winry. Hawkeye was tough, she would stand her ground. But Al and Winry, they were both easily scared. He had to find them, and make sure that they were safe.

Mustang picked up the phone, but didn't dare speak.

"Hello? Hello?"

"H-hello?" Mustang asked.

The phone buzzed in his ear, causing Mustang to jerk back.

"I guess I can get started. I decided that I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on you're first night."

"F-first...night?" Edward stuttered. Mustang looked at him, signaling for him to keep quiet.

"I'm finishing up my last week right now as a matter of fact! I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you that it's alright. Don't worry, you'll will do fine. So let's focus on you're survival for just the first night. As you know, the Animatronics tend to roam at night and they see you as a naked exoskeleton without a suit so...they will want to stuff you inside a suit if you get caught you know what I mean. And it can be quite painful...maybe even kill you."

"What the...what the hell?" Edward stuttered, hugging his body tightly.

"It is imperative that you aren't caught! If you are, they will you kill in a split second, understand? I was just trying to make it sound less painful. So um, yeah, I also want to say that you should check you're cameras. You can see them wandering around the place and tell if they are close to you're location or not. Speaking of location, you work in that office ok? No abandoning you're post or you may get into some trouble with Foxy! Hahaha! Foxy was always my favorite….but ta….yes. We, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, like to be eco-friendly and stuff, so to conserve energy we have put a limit on the electricity. At the end of each day, the battery will recharge itself again so don't worry. But ta...using the cameras and doors do consume energy so be careful about that."

"This is too much too remember…" Edward sighed nervously.

"I know, but this sounds like an old message. This is old, meaning that no one really works here anymore. Things may be different from what they were before."

"So yeah….take care…..and good luck on you're first shift~ffffffttttzzzzz! *Click*!"

Suddenly the phone cut off. Mustang and Edward panicked suddenly watching the doors lift off the ground. Small buttons appeared on the side of the ways, indicating that they were used to open and close the door.

Edward clicked one of the buttons, causing one of the doors to close shut. Mustang slapped his hand and pushed it back open. "Fullmetal stop acting dense! You remember what the phone guys said don't you? Using the door consumes energy, understand? Don't use it unless I say so."

"Whatever Mustang. This is crap. We need to find the others. We'll just kick some ass with our Alchemy and-."

"It doesn't work…"

"Huh?"

"I said," Mustang turned and looked Edward square in the eyes "It does not work."

Edward felt his entire body give in. He clapped his hands and tried to transform his Auto-mail...nothing happened. "No...no! NO! N-no….!"

"Calm down. We can't worry about that. Finding the others and checking the cameras are the only way to make it out of here. It looks like this placed is cursed. When we complete six hours of this then we'll be transported to a different area…"

Edward stared at him weirdly then turned his attention to the cameras. The place was very old and rotten. "So how do you know all that?" he asked.

Mustang turned on the lights, checking the windows for whatever what was supposed to be after them. "There were documents laying on the table. I skimmed through them a little. We're trapped in the room. Once the clock hits 6:00 a.m. we'll be transported to another area...or another office like this. Those _things_ will come after us…"

As soon as Mustang said _things_, Ed checked the camera seeing three animatronics in one room. It was the bear, rabbit, and chicken. Edward felt his body shake with fear and quickly turned it off, trying not to think about it. "What time is it?" he asked.

"1:00...time also moves differently here. It said 12:00 only 12 minutes ago…" Mustang sighed.

Edward turned his head back to the camera...his eyes staggered, the screen cutting to black and then cutting back in again. He wiped the fogginess away and checked the room with the Animatronics again.

"The bear is Freddy, the chicken is Chica, the rabbit is Bonnie, and the Fox that appears from behind the curtain is Foxy. The document says that Foxy is in Pirate Cove and will run and try to kill us...so we need to keep checking Cam 1C."

"M-M-Mustang…"

"What is it Fullmetal."

"One of the Animatronics...it's gone!"

Mustang took the camera from Edward and scanned his surrondings. He was right...the rabbit was missing. He checked the cameras again, trying to make sure that not much energy was being used. It was at 79%. Not bad, but every second counted. Mustang frantically searched until his eyes caught a flash of purple. Then checked another area, until he realized that the rabbit was down the hall. His eyes and head shifting back and forth at extreme speeds.

"It's me…"

Ed flashed the lights, telling Mustang to quickly turn off the cameras. He did as Fullmetal requested, and sat back in a chair...waiting and watching. He had never been so frightened in his life. Making sure that he was still sane, he checked the cameras again.

The rabbit had moved...again.

Ed backed away from the screen as he looked over his shoulder.

"Check the lights."

"Oh...ok…"

Edward's heart began pounding in his chest. He clicked on the left light. Nothing was there. A sign of relief washed over him,

"Don't worry, he moved farther back." Mustang said. He was relieved, and he knew that Edward was scared for his life. Without Alchemy, they both felt powerless. But it didn't matter. Not using Alchemy justed showed how strong they really were. Hawkeye uses guns and Winry doesn't even have a weapon. They're both strong...and they had to be alive and well.

"I'll check the cameras…" Edward said, clicking the button on the small camera tablet. He gasped, sweat suddenly pouring down his face.

"What is it?" Mustang gasped. He shot out of his chair and looked over his subordinate's shoulder. Now the duck was missing. Ed checked around until he stopped. He nearly dropped the camera, seeing its demonic eyes stare straight at it from the party room.

"Oh my god...it's staring right at us. It knows we're here." Ed panicked.

"Fullmetal get a hold of yourself! We'll be ok. It's 5:00 clock anyway. We'll be transported soon."

More relief washed over him, making him slouch in a nearby chair. Mustang examined the camera checking on Pirates Cove. Nothing. The fox hadn't even budged. That made him wonder if he would become more aggressive later on.

Mustang and Edward remained quiet, until a large sharp bell hit their ears. They felt their vision blur.

"Mustang, what is going...uh!" Before Ed could finish Ed fell to the ground, completely being overtaken by the pain and passing out. Mustang wasn't too far behind. His mind became fuzzy and before he knew it, he too was on the ground barely conscious. Before passing out completely he heard a sinister voice laugh at their pain.

"It was only the first night. Enjoy you're Five Nights at Freddy's. You are now free to leave the room after 2:00 to try and find you're friends...but good luck!" The voice ended with a twisted laugh, causing Mustang to finally give in to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Almost 100 views on the first chapter! :D That's amazing guys! Thanks so much! So~! Now the real story has begun. Where is Winry, Hawkeye, and Alphonse? Are they alright? We'll never know….ok we will but it'll take a minute. So~! time to reply to my reviewers!<strong>

**Breyannia: Winry was being rather annoying wasn't she! Oh the suspense of figuring out if a character is going to die or not is just so exciting~! Thanks for the review! XD**

**Edlyn Elric: YAAAAAS! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Sometimes I won't be able to thank everyone, but just know that I appreciate everything you guys do! XD Anyway, see you in about 3-4 days! Bye!**

**To Be Continued…**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	3. Night Two Part One

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Two (Part 1) _ Finding the Others and Staying Alive**

Edward lifted his head off the ground once again. This time he was in a very dark room, outside of the office he once knew...and alone. His eyes immediately scanned for anyone or anything that could harm or help him.

"Ring~!"

"AH….uh?"

His heart jumped until he realized that it was only a phone. There was nothing else in the dark room. Nothing but an old fashioned phone hanging on the wall. Edward picked it up, not saying anything and just letting the voice on the other line speak.

"Hello? Hello? So it looks like you survived you're first night, nice! See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad! So, you may have realized that you aren't in a small office room anymore huh? Things have kind of been a little _off _lately. So um...you're job is to make it to some of the small office locations hidden in the building. You may have also noticed a small watch on you're hand…"

Edward reached down and felt his wrist. The idiot was right. There was a small digital hand watch on his hand that read 12:00.

"When the clock says 1:00...that's when the Animatronics start coming after you. So make sure you try to make it to an office ok? I think that's all you need to know...oh and ta...watch out for Foxy...hehehe...ftttzzzzzt *click*."

Edward let the phone slip phone slip out of his hands and hit the wall.

"Colonel...Hawkeye...Al...Winry…" he muttered softly. He let his back hit the wall and scanned the area. This place it was so twisted. How could any of this even happen? Was it Illuziono's Alchemy causing all this? Was any of this even real. Thoughts filled his mind, so much to where he wasn't even able to remember anything the phone guy said.

Edward covered his ears, feeling helpless. He was so alone. So _in danger_. No one could save him now.

"Hehehe…"

His ears developed another sharp pain and his eyes shot up. That laughter. They were coming to get him. He could feel it. He uncovered his ears, trying to pull himself together, and slowly started stepping down the hall. With every step he took, he could feel his body melting into the floor.

"I'll be ok. I just gotta make it to a room. I'll be ok...I'll be ok."

Edward had never felt so terrified in his life. Honestly, he didn't know why he was acting this way. For once he wished he could see the Colonel, nagging at him to finish his mission or report. And he wanted to feel Winry close to him, or maybe have Hawkeye leading the way with her guns, or his brother. Protecting him with his big metal armor.

After thinking about them, seeing their faces in his mind. He knew, he knew that he had to stay alive for them.

"It's me...Brother."

Edward's eye shot around, seeing a tall figure hiding in the shadows. Edward backed away until he realized that the figure sort of looked like Alphonse's armor. He took one step closer. A relaxed feeling washed over him.

"Al, thank goodness. I was looking for-."

"iT's Me...bROthEr!" the voice suddenly turned distorted. Large brown feet moved their way out of the shadows. Edward's body locked up, staring up at the towering figure above him. It wasn't Alphonse. Just as its eyes glared into his and his arms reached out to grab Edward's neck, he gained the ability to move and dashed down the long hall. Loud footsteps echoed from behind him. He was being chased!

Ed cried frantically under his breath. "NO! Please leave me alone! Leave me alone! NAAAAAH!"

The footsteps quickly turned into stomping. Large cords began falling into Ed's path. He quickly dodged everything he could trying to stay alive. His eye suddenly caught a door up ahead. He threw his body inside and hit the nearest button he saw. Luckily for him it was the button to the door. It instantly closed, and when Edward realized that there was another door on the other side he ran over and closed it too. After seeing both doors closed he fell on his butt, tears and sweat fell from his face but he quickly wiped them away.

"BROTHER!" the yelling turned into screeching, and both doors began to shake. Those things we're after him. Edward backed away and curled into a corner, burying his head into his lap.

"Leave me alone. Please leave me alone." he cried rocking back in forth. Never had he been so scared in his life. His eyes shifted to the monitor. The energy was down to 76%. He had just gotten inside and almost half of the energy was gone. He looked at his watch. It was only 2:00.

He buried his head, trying not to think about anything. He just let the banging on the door continue, closing his eyes and ready for whatever was behind it to consume him. Until the banging ceased and the voice filled his ears again.

"Brother! Brother! Are you in there! Brother!"

"Go away...just go away." he cried.

"Brother! It is you. Let me in!"

"NO!"

"B-Brother? What has this place done to you? Let me in!" the fake voice whimpered.

"You're not real! You're only in my head. Leave me alone."

The voice remained quiet until there was a heavy sigh, "What do I have to prove it's me?"

"..." Edward rose his head from his lap and walked over to the door. He checked the cameras. A suit of armor was behind the door. But suddenly the image blurred and the bear's cold and black eyes stared deep into his soul. Edward threw down the monitor.

"You liar!" he yelled, backing away from the door.

"What? Edward! No! It's me! Let me in! I promise! You have to! This place will kill you if you're alone! You have to be hallucinating! Just le-!"

"NO! Who the hell do you think you are?! Leave me alone! NAH!" he checked the power, It was down to 56%.

"Brother. You have got to listen to me. You're seeing things. If you don't let me in you'll waste the energy! No one is out here but me. I swear. It's going to be ok. Just open the door. Please brother…"

Edward felt his heart slow. He stood on his shaking ankles and walked over to the door.

"Alphonse, ok. I trust you. And if it really isn't you…no...it will be you."

Edward took a deep breath and unlocked the door on the other side. The he walked over to the door where_ Alphonse _was supposed to be and clicked the button.

_~ Mustang's Story Begins ~_

Mustang put down the phone. Hearing the man's words and examining his watch. He looked around. "Ok, Winry, let's go."

Winry stood, her eyes towards the ground. Tears were in her eyes and all she could do was think about how all of this was her fault. "Ok…"

Mustang had woken up to find Winry shaking him. Somehow they had managed to be put together. Sadly, she had explained to him that both Alphonse and Hawkeye were with her in a weird office room before she passed out again. They had an encounter with the weird bear wearing the top hat, and managed to close the doors with enough power to spare. After the clock hit 6:00 they all passed out again.

"You got seperated from Ed and I got separated from Ms. Hawkeye and Al. This is not our day...and it's all my fault too. If I hadn't of stormed off…"

"Winry," Roy walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder "You can't think about that right now. Besides, this still would've happened and I wouldn't have had you by my side."

"Mustang," Winry chuckled "I didn't know you were such a softy!"

Mustang blushed, "Well not around that stubborn Fullmetal...we both know how he can be. Let's get going and not worry about any of that."

They both started walking down the hall, their ears and eyes on full alert. If Winry got hurt or killed, Mustang would never hear the end of it from the Elric Brothers. So, he had to make sure he guarded her with his life. They turned into the hall and suddenly heard a loud click. Mustang threw Winry and himself against the hall, signalling for her to be very still. He poked his head to see the chicken looking in their direction. His heart began to race, seeing its head twitch back and forth. He looked at Winry and poked his head back around the corner. It was gone.

Mustang panicked but tried not to show it. He grabbed Winry by the hand. Winry looked up at him, feeling his body shaking.

Mustang looked up ahead once more, making sure that the chicken was gone. Finally he dashed forward, bringing Winry with him. They both ran until they heard loud screeching coming from behind them. It was Chica. Winry began screaming. But Mustang held his head down. He threw Winry in front of him and told her to run. She looked behind her, screaming Mustang's name. But before she knew it, he was running away. She darted ahead and after clearing past another wall she heard a loud screech followed by...Mustang screaming.

"COLONEL! NO!"

She held in her tears and hugged herself tightly, frantically shaking her head back and forth. She quickly continued down the hall until she saw a small door.

Her arm was suddenly gripped by something. She tugged away and began screaming loudly but then heard a loud slam, her heart stopped. Her entire body fell limp on the floor. Darkness was around her. That was until a small light shined behind her.

"Winry, are you alright?"

Winry's red face appeared out of the darkness and her cold blue eyes looked up. There, above her, was Riza Hawkeye. Winry darted up into her arms and began to sob.

"Everything is going to be alright. You're with me now."

"No," she cried "No it won't be. Mustang...the Colonel. He saved me."

"Uh?" she turned her around and looked into her eyes. "What do you mean? Where is the Colonel?" Riza asked.

"He pushed me forward and led that thing away from me. Then I heard him scream. I tried to stay with him. I really did. No...no...not the Colonel. Not Mustang…"

Riza darted over to the cameras checking the area, she locked the other door. Quickly making sure that nothing else tried to get in, then scanned the area. Everything was quiet until she stopped. Chica was looking up at the camera. Its head twitching back and forth.

"That's the thing that was after Mustang." Winry cried.

Hawkeye stared at it. Unlike the others, she wasn't afraid. She was angry. If this thing had killed him...she would go after every single one of them and rip them apart. She glanced down at the watch and the battery reader. It was 2:00 and the energy was on 87%. She signaled for Winry to go to the other side of the room.

"Ms. H-Hawkeye, what are you doing?"

"I want you to open that door over there. Make sure you keep the left one closed at all times. I'm going to exit on the right side and go search for the Colonel."

"B-But…"

"No, it'll be alright. Just check the cameras on my location. If I'm not back at 5:00 close all the doors understand? There should be enough energy for you not to worry about anything, ok?"

Winry nodded, she opened the door. Riza stepped into the darkness, took one last look at Winry, and began her search for the Colonel.

* * *

><p><strong>Working on this chapter was amazing. This is the most excitement I've had in forever writing something! XD I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it!<strong>

**I can't believe all the people that are following, favoriting, and reviewing! Thanks so much! Be sure that if you want more you show you're support by doing those things! You all really mean a lot to me! Thanks so much!**

**Breyannia: Well I was going to say yes but based on what happened this chapter who knows! :D I've played the game myself and I have to say its more scary when you play it alone in the dark. Its better to play it yourself rather than watch, but it's also funny to see people react.**

**Edlyn Elric: Glad you're enjoying it! And thanks for the help! :D **

**QueenCari1129: IKR! Amazing huh? XD**

**Blackroserevan: I will will will~! I'd never leave you guys hanging without finishing! :D Glad you like it!**

**Thanks guys! I'll update again in about 3-4 Days! Last week of school between break. Depending on how many reviews and stuff I get I might pick up the updating! ;) *wink wink***

**To Be Continued…**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	4. Night Two Part Two

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Two (Part 2) _ The Only Way to Survive**

Edward stared up at the shadowy figure above him. It's hands reached out, and pulled him in. He put his head against its chest place, and sobbed lightly, "Al. I'm so glad you're alright. I'm sorry..."

"Brother, look at what this place has done to you. Are you alright? You're so pale and you're shaking."

"I-I'm fine. Being without everyone just kind of...threw me off. I was scared I was going to die, being alone...I don't ever want to have that feeling again! Promise me Al. We'll make it out of here and get our bodies back. P-please…" Edward tightened his grip on his brother. He let heavy tears fall from his red cheeks.

Alphonse and Edward stood in the room. They were so happy to be reunited that they completely forgot about the haunted building around them, and the things trying to kill them.

After a quick and emotional reunion, Alphonse ran over and checked the cameras. Edward checked the lights, making sure nothing was there...they were safe...for now.

"Hey Al," Ed asked "Have any of them tried to chase after you?"

"Um, no not really. I guess it's where I don't have a body. But when I'm around them I feel my soul rattle. It feels like they're trying to steal it from me. If they touched me, they might completely drain my soul. So they're a threat to me too."

Edward sighed and looked away, "I see." His eyes filled with sorrow. He really hoped that his brother would be spared the chance of dying in this place. But this place was too cruel, even for a soul attached to a suit of armor.

Abruptly, Ed and Al heard a large click. Edward ran and checked the lights. The screeching sound of Freddy stared at them in their face. Ed completely froze.

"ED! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Al screamed. Ed quickly snapped out of his daze and slammed the door in the animatronics face. His face turned ghost white. "You have to check the other door! Now!"

"Ok!" he shot up and checked the other light. Nothing was there. Just Freddy was after them. But why not the others. He checked the lights again on Freddy's side. "He's gone brother, open the door."

"Ok." Edward opened the door and relaxed a little. "Where do you think the other three are?"

"Probably chasing after Mustang and the others." Al sighed.

"We need to find them soon. If not, we might after to ride this one out alone. I can't do this by myself. Not with all the panic attacks I've been having. I just didn't think that something like this ever existed." Edward explained as he paced around the room. Suddenly, he heard his foot smash into a piece of paper. He picked it up and uncrumbled it.

"The Bite of '87?" Edward looked around the room until he saw a pile of papers laying on a desk. They were scattered, and it looked like the paper he had belonged with them. Edward picked up the folder and turned to Al who was still watching the cameras.

_The Bite of '87. That's right. They used to be able to walk around freely during the daytime too. One of them went crazy...that poor human being...they didn't deserve it. I was working the day shift that day...and I watched it happen. A chunk of their head...it was gone. Blood covered the animatronic and its teeth. Before all this, some of them were acting up at night...and during the day time they were fine...really they were. _

_After the four and final location. The area, well, the spiritual energy morphed the building. Apparently there are different versions of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And the Marionette could be responsible. But one worker said he hadn't seen it since the third location! I don't get it! My friend was messing around, didn't believe me about the animatronics moving. He went inside after I got fired...and never came out. I wish that I had never worked there. What the hell was I thinking?! I wouldn't know about the murders...and...would not have seen what gives me nightmares every night._

_As you make it to different versions of the building...the third day. Please remember...there won't be just for animatronics anymore...there will be…_

Edward's eyes wandered off the page. The page was torn. He frantically looked around but didn't find it. "Damn it, this is so stupid. What does he mean?"

"Brother what's wrong?"

"This report says something like on the third day that there are going to be other things besides the four Animatronics...damn it, but the paper gets cut off."

"Don't worry," Al comforted "Whatever is there, we'll face it together."

"Right." Edward put down the papers and continued to work on making it out alive. But as he checked the cameras, he couldn't help but worry about the others.

_~ Hawkeye and Winry ~_

Winry checked the camera constantly, watching Hawkeye move quickly throughout the building. As she watched, Winry felt her heart beat and tighten. Winry saw some of the camera fuzz out at times, and watching the animatronics move around Riza. Two of them, Bonnie and Chica were on the move. Chica was more focused on Winry trying to move to the right side hallway while Bonnie was after Riza. As for the third. Winry would occasionally watch the curtain move in Pirate's Cove. She was scared, but she could feel the the Fox might find his its way out and chase after Riza.

"Ms. Hawkeye...please be careful."

Riza felt herself trembling in fear. Without her guns, she was helpless. But that wasn't going to stop her from finding him. With every step, she heard her feet hit the cold dirty floor. Sweat poured down her head. The stress was so great on her body, she just wanted to sit down. But if she did she would be killed and or run out of time.

"It's me…"

"NH?!" Hawkeye jumped, scanning around for the demonic voice.

"Don't worry, it's me…."

"M-Mustang?" Hawkeye let her ears hear the familiar voice and turned around. There he was smiling at her. Holding out his hand. "Mustang…"

"Riza…"

In the office, Winry noticed that Hawkeye had stopped. She focused her eyes on the camera, trying to see why she had stopped. Her eyes fell on Bonnie, the purple bunny approaching her.

"HAWKEYE! NO!" she pounded on the camera "It's not him! IT'S NOT MUSTANG!"

Riza took a closer step, Mustang smiled at her. "Yes, Riza come with me. Let's get the others and go home."

"GRRRRRRR!" Suddenly Riza felt a hard tug on her ankle. She jerked back and Mustang disappeared. A loud screeching filled up the air around her and was replaced with Bonnie. She yelped out and dashed down the hall, in front of her was a black blur. All she heard were tiny footsteps guiding her. She finally made it to a safe part of the building she stopped to check. "That growling…"

"Bark! Bark!"

Her heart stopped, seeing her little Black Hayate looking up at her and wagging his little tail. She picked him up and hugged him tightly, "Black Hayate...oh...you followed me on the mission and got sucked up in here too….it's ok. I'll protect you. Thank you for saving me my little man. You'll get all the bones you want when we get home~!"

"Woof! Bark!" Hayete wagged his little and licked her on her cheek.

"Have you seen Mustang?" she asked.

Hayate whimpered, meaning that he hadn't spotted him. Riza sighed and sat him down. "I need you to be my brave little man and help me find him. Alright? Hayate barked and jumped out of Riza's arms. The quickly began to sniff the ground, he then barked once more and began running down the hall.

Riza followed until Hayate yelped out and backed away. Riza stopped, walking closer down the hall. The smell, she knew that smell! The smell of a rotting corpse. She took one step closer until she saw it. A rotting corpse. Gasping, she held her nose and mouth trying not to look. Thankfully, it wasn't Mustang. This corpse was old. She sighed and said a small prayer for the corpse. But as she walked past and continued the search she began to wonder: Why wasn't the corpse forced into a suit? It just doesn't make sense. It was almost like something else killed him.

Once again, back in the office was a nervous Winry. It was already 3:00. She didn't have much time to get back. She really hoped that she could find Mustang and bring him back. After all, all of this was her fault…

Winry looked down in her lap, wiping away her tears. When she looked back up the cameras, the sadness in her heart quickly turned to fear. "H-Hawkeye!"

Riza rushed down the hall, watching where Hayate led her. The dog was sniffing away. The smell of blood grew stronger the further they went in. Hawkeye let her eyes fall on the dark hallway around her. How could this place possibly be a place for children? It was so dark, and for some reason the hot air turned into cold air that nipped at her skin at random times. Just like now...

"It's me...It's me."

Riza froze. She was currently standing in a hallway with three paths. But two of those paths contained loud and clunky foots steps. She prepared herself. Until she saw Chica and Bonnie slowly approaching her.

"It's me...It's me…"

Riza panicked, not knowing where to go. It wasn't until their bodies were fully visible that they ran straight at her. She screamed and followed Black Hayate back the way she came. "N-no! We're going back without him! NO!" she cried. That was when she smacked into something falling back and hitting her head in the floor. Their loud stomps grew closer and closer. She tried standing but her vision was giving out on her...she was going to pass out. She could see Hayate barking at her. But what she saw next completely stunned her. A dark figure loomed over her and picked her up. It felt so warm...so safe.

She closed her eyes, and wrapper her arms….around him.

"Mustang…"

Roy put Riza on his back and continued down the hall. He checked his watch...it was 5:00. "I can't believe you two came after me. Lieutenant, why didn't you stay behind and protect Winry?!"

"C-Colonel...I…UH! S-stupid!" As soon as she felt herself come back into reality she hit him on the back of the head. "I was so worried about you! Why did you do that! You stupid…." she hugged him tightly and smiled.

Riza quickly climbed out of the piggy back ride and ran beside him. It would make things quicker if he didn't pack her anyway. Black Hayate led the way, trying to pick up on Winry's scent and get back to the office. That was when quick and clunky footsteps pounded behind them.

Out of nowhere, the Fox quickly chased behind them.

"NAAAH!" Riza and Roy yelped out. They quickly picked up the pace until they were running as fast as they could. Foxie was gaining on them, and it was 5:00. Even though she was told not too. Winry still had the door open, giving them until 6:00. She watched them on the cameras being chased by Foxie. But on the right side Bonnie and Chica bang on the left door. Winry panicked, watching the power slow down. She only had 10% left until the power went out.

Mustang and Hawkeye followed, cutting quick corners and trying to lose Foxie, but he was just too fast. "THE OFFICE!" Mustang yelled. Hawkeye smiled nervously, until she felt something sharp hit her back. She lost her speed, feeling blood trickle down her back. Foxie had managed to catch up, trying to reach for her he dug his claw deep into her skin. Mustang grabbed her hand, "Lieutenant! Are you alright?!" he yelled.

She didn't respond, instead she focused on getting to the office.

It was a close call, but after running they quickly threw themselves into the office. Winry closed the door and remained quiet as Foxie pounded away. Winry got up from the chair and checked on the two of them. Mustang got to his knees, completely out of breath. Black Hayate immediately checked on Hawkeye, who was wincing from the pain. Her uniform had been completely cut in the back. Blood was everywhere.

"UH! It...it...h-hurts….but I'll be alright…"

Mustang looked at it, unable to get over her being injured, "Lieutenant, I'm so sorry...if i hadn't have been out there trying to lead them away from you this wouldn't have happened."

"Sh-shut...up...I told you I would always be by you're side. I couldn't just leave you out there sir…"

Mustang felt small tears in his eyes. He reached over and hugged her. Winry sighed, but felt sadness for Hawkeye's injury.

The clock slowly changed from 5:00 to 6:00, once again knocking everyone unconscious...and leading to the third day. Only two days to go…

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, so sorry I was supposed to update yesterday...but as many of you know its Finals Week! :D Or it was! Time for Winter Break! Amazing right. So this chapter kind of goes into explaining the night of '87. I know many of you may have a question about what's to come on Day 3 and about the corpse. Well don't worry you'll get some answers soon enough. With Winter Break upon us I should be able to post every 2-3 days now. It just depends on how active I am and how many people are reading!<strong>

**Thank you Guest, Edlyn Elric, Breyannia, and SkyDragonQueen17 for the amazing reviews and everyone who either followed and or favorited! I seriously can't thank you enough. I will, however, be out of town for two days so if I happen to be late it should only be by a little bit. Other than that thanks guys and I'll see you for Day 3 Part 1!**

**Be sure to check out my page for an amazing poll for this story! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	5. Night Three Part One

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Three (Part 1) _ The Only Way to Survive is Without Me**

Edward sat up once again, his head full of thoughts unlike the first time he had woken up. He had already come up with a plan in his mind. He almost instantly got up and started checking the cameras. Alphonse rose off the ground and watched him work.

"Brother," Al sighed "You're already on the move and we haven't even gotten a call yet from that phone guy!"

"I know that Al! But this place likes to cheat. Who knows? They could be onto us. We have to find the others and get the hell out of here!"

"But, well there's a problem. Every time a day ends the building changes. Am I right? Haven't you seen that the building has been changing?"

"I've noticed," the phone began ringing in the office. He looked at his brother and picked up the phone "And this guy may just give us the answers we need."

"Hello? Hello...Hey! You are doing great. Most people are either dead or have moved onto other things. So, I just wanted to let you know about how the building works around here. Office locations never change, in fact, there are many offices in the building. I can't really tell you how many in total but outside the office, the hallways, those do change. If you do happen to survive outside the office at 6:00 you'll wake up in a different area. Weird right? It's like some paranormal activity….ooooh."

Edward sighed at the voice, tempted to hang up. But he continued to listen anyway.

"Anyway tonight is where the real party begins! Foxy might also start getting really anxious as well. Heck, all of them will be more aggressive from now on. Just beware...so ta...um...yeah I don't really have anything else to say other than enjoy the extra surprise...hehehe..Night then."

"That still doesn't explain why I got separated from Mustang." Ed said. He turned to Al who was suddenly shaking. "What's wrong Alphonse?"

"The whole area, the phone guy was right. The area has completely changed. And that's not all. Look at this." Alphonse pointed at the screen, signaling his brother to look. Ed walked over, and when he saw what was frightening Al so much, he too went into a state of shock.

There were two stages, one stage contained the old animatronics. But there was another stage, and this stage had three...more…

"M-more...there are more of these bastards...you're kidding...you…" Edward slouched into a chair and wiped sweat from his forehead. He saw another folder with papers laying on the desk. He picked it up and began reading the few words he could make out.

"In order to enhance the security of Fazbear's Pizza, we have placed Toy versions of you're favorite bear, rabbit, and chicken. As for Foxy, there is another Fox. Mangle is a toy version of Foxy. Young children used to play with it and now it is a mangled mess. Beware as it can crawl on ceilings and jump on you."

Al remained silent, checking the cameras and putting them down again to conserve energy. As for Ed, he couldn't believe how difficult this was getting. He had to get to the others before it was too late. He was worried about Winry.

"Alphonse, I have a plan. And you're going to have to trust me ok?

"Ok Brother."

"Good. I know this sounds kind of messed up, but we're going to have to leave the office."

"W-what?" Alphonse yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"No, we'll use all the energy this office has to offer, then once we run out or this office has 10% left we'll flee and try to find another office. And look…" Edward reached over and found a flashlight. "Apparently we're supposed to do something like this. Otherwise this flashlight wouldn't be here."

"Ok, nuh! Brother, the toys. They're gone…" Alphonse yelled.

"Damn, they must be faster than the older ones. Alright. I'll start checking the lights. You focus on the cameras. Tell me when its at 20% and we'll prepare to move."

"Ok Brother."

Alphonse could feel his armor trembling. His eyes scanned around, trying to find the toys. That was when he saw something move on the ceiling near the office. Was it Mangle? He checked again, scanning, trying not to let his brother down.

Edward kept leaning over and checking each light, making sure that he wasn't using too much electricity. His heart was pounding, his eyes were watery. He just wanted to go home.

"ED!"

Ed quickly jerked as Al signaled him to close the right door. He quickly did and turned back to his brother.

"It was Toy Chica. Check the lights again. I think she's gone."

Edward turned on the lights, only to be greeted with the animatronics evil face out the window. Her eyes were solid black, but her body was much more thinner and smooth compared to the older model. She was also holding a small cupcake in her hand and her teeth stuck out like razor blades.

Edward shot back covering his face. He shook off his fear and flashed the lights again. She was gone. "Ed, you can open the door again. AH! Close the left! NOW!"

Edward quickly opened the door and shot over to close the left one. This time sharp claws struck the window. Ed turned on the light to see the mangled fox. There was a flash of pink and white, and after Ed turned on the lights again it was gone. He opened the door and checked the lights on the right.

Nothing…

He quickly turned and checked the lights on the left side.

Nothing…

He sighed and turned to Al who was still silently checking the camera. "We're at 78%. It's only 1:00. Will we really have enough time to find them and survive the night?"

"Al, don't be so optimistic. We can do this as long as we have each other."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. It's just, this is so scary. I never would have guessed that we would be doing something like this. This all seems like one big nightmare. But Illuziono really did sent us to a different Dimension. I keep telling myself everything will be ok. That was when there for four of these things. But now look Brother...there are a total eight of them now. Eight. How are we gonna do this?"

Ed remained silent for a minute, trying to take in everything his brother had said. Then, he placed his hand on his metal shoulder, "All we can do his hope. Right now, this place is in between life and death. We don't know what's going to happen. This could be where something begins or this could be where our lives end. All we can do is put up a fight."

Al nodded, and looked back at the camera, "I believe that we can do it. We WILL make it out alive. All of us."

"Right."

_THUD...THUD…._

A touching bond was broken between the brothers when they heard yet another alarming sound. Ed checked the lights, nothing was in the halls. The noise grew louder and louder. That was when heavy breathing came from behind them. The breathing was very raspy. It was like a young child was clinging onto their last breath. The Elric Brothers turned around. Seeing a yellow Freddy suit...looking at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Edward and Alphonse quickly shielded their eyes. But the noise remained. Al and Ed closed the doors, once turning back around he suit was gone. But once again the suit teleported in front of them.

"It's me….it's me…..IT"S MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Run!" Edward grabbed his brother and unlocked the door. Both of them running down the hall. Edward glanced over his shoulder, seeing a large Freddy head run at them, full speed. Ed and Al turned a sharp corner, only to be greeted with the mangled fox above them. Edward pushed Al forward, urging him to run faster.

"B-B-Brother!"

Edward huffed, trying to continue to lead the way. But with all the darkness in front of him he was scared to run into it. He was sure that they were going to be stopped by one of them soon. And then, it would all be over! He reached into his pocket and grabbed his flashlight. He flashed it in front of him, seeing the endless maze that the hallway had to offer. He and Al hit another sharp corner, but the wheezing voice only grew louder. Suddenly, the ghost came from the right of the intersecting part of the hallway. Ed grabbed Al's hand and jerked him to the left.

"Brother! You're getting tired! What are we going to do?!"

Edward didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. If he did, he would only say that they were going to die. There was no way they were going to get out of this one. He felt tears come from his eyes as he ran, not wanting to accept his fate.

"A….Al….I..UHK!" Edward felt his face hit the floor. His foot being pulled forwards into the darkness. He could see it, that damn bear was pulling him in.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse quickly grabbed him by his Auto-mail and tugged. Ed could feel his nerves in his arm breaking.

"LET GO OF ME AL! RUUUN!" Ed cried.

Alphonse cried back, shaking his head, "NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

Edward smiled at his brother, "It's ok...y-you h-have to let me go...please….l-let me….go...NH!"

Edward felt his Auto-mail coming apart. As Alphonse tugged, he heard loud footsteps, and the moaning had returned as well to his right. "N-NO….n-no (sobbing) Edward! No...I can't leave you...Mustang...Winry...NH...Winry would never forgive me….no!"

Al tugged harder but suddenly, Edward was forced back even more. "NHAAAAAA! URK!"

The toy rabbit had joined in on tugging him into the darkness. Edward tried to endure the pain. Another strong pain hit his ankle. This time he felt blood run down his foot, and the bone. It felt like it was completely out of place. If he wasn't killed by the Animatronics this tug of war would kill him for sure.

"A….AHHH...Al! L-let go! AND RUN….nh!"

"No! Brother no! Please!"

At that moment, it was like the scene froze around them. A child's laugh filled the air around them. The Animatronics...that Ghost of Freddy. It all stopped. Toy Bonnie and Freddy let go and began screaming. Their screaming sounding like demonic children. Edward fell to the floor with a heavy thud, becoming unconscious due to the force of being pulled back and forth.

"Go, now...while I have play time with them. Hehehehe~!"

Alphonse immediately grabbed his brother, putting him in his armor as quickly as possible and dashed down the hall. Leaving everything behind and not looking back. As soon as Al hit the corner he saw yet another office!

He ran inside and slammed both doors...shut…

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another chapter is done! Merry Christmas guys! As a gift from me to you I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Intense was it? That part with Al and Ed almost made me cry! lol.<strong>

**SnowwonS and ****Cutiepie120048****: I enjoy writing Ed's panic attacks. lol He's so cute when he on the edge of dying! Thanks for the review! :3**

**FullmetalHomunculus: Funny how you asked! lol I decided that there was going to be an explanation for this in this chapter while drafting it. So imagine the place like the school in Corpse Party. This is sorta what Frazbear's Pizza has turned into. As to why, you'll have to wait until later chapters! Thanks for the review! :D**

**ThatGaySassyFriend: I see someone loves them some Foxy! lol I like Foxy too...doesn't sound like a bad idea...might put that one in my back pocket and use it if I run out of ideas! XD Thanks for the review! XD**

**Breyannia: Well, looks like we got some Ed inside Al's suit action after all! Hope you enjoy ;)! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks guys for the favorites and follows as well! Don't forget I'll give a shoutout to all that favorite, followers, and reviewers at the end of the fanfic~! Thank you guys so much! I hope you all continue to support me! :D I really appreciate it. I'm going to take about a 4-5 day break so I can enjoy my Christmas presents! Alright see you guys soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	6. Night Three Part Two

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Three (Part 2) _ Maze of Lost Hope**

Winry walked over to Riza, ripping off yet another piece of her coat and wrapping it around her waist. She yelped out from the pain, but smiled at Winry reassure her that she was going to be alright. Mustang kept his eyes away from Riza and Winry, checking the cameras and lights.

"Damn that phone guy. He could've warned us sooner about more of these things. But it's weird. I only see the older Animatronics coming at us. I don't see the new ones anywhere. I wonder if they're after Fullmetal and Alphonse."

"P-probably." Hawkeye said standing up. She was now wearing a black shirt with only the bottom of her uniform. Her top had been ripped to apply pressure to her wound. She could feel the dusty air burning it, but she kept telling herself that everything was alright. "We need to find them. There's no telling what kind of hell they're going through right now."

The girls suddenly watch Mustang close the left door and check the lights. Freddy was staring right at them. His head twitching back and forth. His teeth showing, and green ooze dripping down his body and onto the floor. Winry screamed and hid behind Riza, But Riza just glared at it. It almost made her sick. The smell was coming through the thick door. It smelt like a rotting body.

"These bastards are tricky. They'll sneak up on us when we least expect it and kill us in seconds. We have got to be very careful." Mustang checked the lights once more, seeing that Freddy was gone he checked the right. No one or thing was there.

He sighed, and continued checking the cameras. It wasn't until a little while longer that he realized that the battery was depleting fast...and it was only around 1:00. The battery was already at 56%. "Hawkeye, Winry. When I tell you this, I want you to remain calm."

Hawkeye and Winry exchanged worried expressions and then looked back at Mustang.

"It looks like some of these offices have better battery supplies than others and well, it just so happens that we got the crappy office."

"Don't tell me out battery is dropping fast." Hawkeye sighed.

"Ok," he sighed back. "I won't."

"It's ok. It'll push us to look for Ed and Al more. I know it'll be dangerous. But if we stick together everything will be ok!" Winry encouraged.

Mustang smirked "Well you both took that better than I thought you would. Alright. We'll all set out when the battery starts getting critically low and the Animatronics are gone, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Understood, sir!"

The three continued to wait in the office. Watching Bonnie and Freddy pounding on the office window. It took a while, but after the battery had gone down to about 26% their rampages had finally stopped. Mustang checked the cameras. The coast was clear. Mustang let Hawkeye climb on his back, giving her a piggy back ride once more. With her injury there would be no chance of her being fast enough to flee the Animatronics. Mustang opened the doors and Winry followed.

"We need to move away from the office. We're bound to find the others soon."

"Colonel," Winry reached into the office one more time and pulled something off the desk "Here's a flashlight. We might need it right?"

"Yeah," Mustang cheered "Good thinking Winry. You hang onto it and stay near me."

Winry nodded and they began walking. Hawkeye winced from the pain from jarring around. Her cut continued to sting, but for everyone else's sake she brushed it off. Trying not to think about it.

"Be on your guard. Both of you." Mustang alerted.

Being alert, staying alive, and having a large amount of luck were the only things that were keeping them alive. Of course, that's what Mustang thought. It was hard for any of them to stay calm with the cold chill in the air, and the sounds of the building settling.

Winry constantly kept checking her back. She didn't want one of those things sneaking up on her. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She looked back once more, but the last time she did she ran into Hawkeye. Hawkeye grabbed her hand and stared at Mustang who had suddenly thrown out his arm.

Dark and heavy breathing filled the area around them. But the breathing stopped, once an alarming voice spoke to them.

"I just want my mommy...I just want my mommy. Mommy...Mommy! Where are you Mommy!"

The voice grew demonic every time it called for its mother. Winry stepped closer to Hawkeye, feeling her heart pound.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" the childish voice suddenly pierced their ear drums. Winry felt her vision dim quickly. She had no choice but to let go of Hawkeye and cover her ears. But the voice, it only grew louder. Winry cried from the pain. Mustang was somehow still standing, and Hawkeye was being brought to her knees.

N-no. She couldn't pass out. She would only be a burden if she did, and none of them had the strength to carry her to safety. Winry rose to her feet and stood her ground. Once she stood and tried to calm herself down, the horrid scream disappaded. Winry let go of her ears, almost falling to the floor with relief. But it wasn't over. Another childs voice was heard, but this time it was coming from right in front of them. Mustang took a step forward and told the girls to follow.

At the edge of the darkness he was huge eyes staring into his soul. He shined his flashlight at it, causing them to scream. It was an Animatronic...but he was holding a sign that said Balloons, and in the other hand a strangely shaped balloon. Its face was very cheeky, and all it seemed to do was laugh and taunt them.

Mustang backed away, "What the hell?"

"Colonel we need to go."

"NH!" Winry jumped. Behind the balloon boy she saw another set of eyes, but they were way above the _Balloon Boy_. It was Bonnie...Bonnie was after them.

"N-not again! I can't run!" Hawkeye panicked.

"Well you're going to have to! Run!" Mustang took off running to the right, letting the girls go in front of him. After he made sure that they were a distance away from the two animatronics, he took the lead and tried to find another office. But of course without the others chasing them it would have been too easy. As soon as they hit another hallway they were greeted with Freddy and Chica approaching them fast! They backed away, fearing for their lives.

"Colonel, if it means buying you and Winry sometime leave me! I'll distract them while you get away. I'll only slow you both down with my injury."

"Shut up Hawkeye, don't start that Brave Heroic type crap." he said backing away from the Animatronics.

"But sir, I can't keep this up for much longer…"

"We won't leave you Miss Hawkeye, never. I would never forgive myself."

"...Alright, so then what's the other plan?" she laughed nervously.

Mustang turned around seeing that Bonnie and now Foxy were behind them as well. They were completely cornered. Or so Mustang thought. A voice struck the thick darkness around them. A child's laughter, different from the Balloon Animatronic filled the hall. The Animatronics began screaming and backing away, clearing a path for them to escape.

"Time for another play time already? You guys better escape while you can."

Mustang and the girls spent no time staying where they were. They quickly escaped down the hall. But suddenly, the area around them morphed. A pink force field ran through them, causing them to stop. But after the weird feeling passed them they continued. Mustang decided that he would bring it up once they were safe.

They each continued running and as they ran they saw what looked like new Animatronics screaming, as if they were in the same type of pain like the older ones were. Winry was very curious about the new ones, but she ignored them like the Colonel and Lieutenant and followed them. That was when they came up on a medium sized office, with its doors liked tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it looks like Mustang and the others have found a locked office! But why is it locked? Could there be someone inside? We'll just have to find out next time! :3 Sorry I'm a little late. I've been playing Hyrule Warriors which I just so happened to beat today! :D I might do my first LoZ fanfic. I think I ship LanaxLink. lol But I hope you all had a great Christmaswhatever you Celebrate! :)**

**Brittney Winry Rockbell: Thanks so much! I got emotional just writing that scene lol! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the review.**

**FindingThatDamnedOnePiece: I'll just be sure to update so that you don't kill me! XD Love your username by the way. Thanks~!**

**Breyannia: Glad you enjoyed. That scene was probably the best scene I've done in any of my stories. Thanks for the review!**

**FullmetalHomunculus: Glad someone checks for updates! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Ok guys, school is starting back up soon which means that the story will slow down a bit. If i don't post again before New Years Happy New Years to you all and I'll be back A.S.A.P...or until I finish watching my collection of Dark Wing Duck episodes... :3**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	7. Night Three Part Three

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Three (Part 3) _ Delicious Pizza of Hope**

That was when they came up on a medium sized office, with its doors locked tight. Mustang walked over to the door, putting his ear up against it. The cold metal stung his ear, but he didn't care. He was too far concerned about who was behind it.

He tapped it lightly, "Hello?"

"N-No! Go away! N-n-no."

"That voice," Winry rushed in front of Mustang and pounded on the door. "Al! Alphonse is that you?! It's Winry!" she yelled. Pure joy washed over her, she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Winry...I don't want to open the door." he cried. "I'm scared that it won't be you. And Brother...he's hurt...bad." Al whimpered.

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged concerning looks, "Let us in! What do we have to prove it's us?!"

"I don't know…" Inside Alphonse cradled himself, looking down at the blood oozing out of his armor. "B-Brother..." he began to sob. He didn't want to check the cameras. He didn't want to open the door. He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go home. He wanted to help Edward. But he couldn't. He was helpless in this stupid armor.

"That's why you're going to have to trust us. I know it's hard Alphonse. But please, if you don't take that risk Edward is going to die!" Riza said.

"Miss H-Hawkeye. Don't say such things." Winry cried.

"No, Winry. It needed to be said. If you really care for you're Brother's well being you'll open the door Alphonse."

Everything fell silent, until the door opened. Winry was relieved to see it open and they all three quickly rushed inside. "Where is Edward?" Mustang questioned. Alphonse unlatched his armor, revealing Edward inside. Blood was all on the bottom of his foot and he was completely unconscious. Mustang and Hawkeye rushed to pull him out.

"Ok," Mustang took a deep breath after checking to make sure Ed was still alive. Thank goodness. He was alright. "Hawkeye and I will check the cameras. Alphonse and Winry, I want you both to tend to Edward. His foot is a mangled mess. If you don't hurry and bandage it he'll bleed to death."

Winry and Alphonse nodded and quickly got to work. Winry stood and began checking the desk drawers for anything that would help. Luckily and somehow, there was wrapping bandages, two rulers, a wash cloth, and a bottle of water. Winry grabbed them and rushed over to Edward. She checked his temperature...he was burning up. "Alphonse, don't use it all but make the cloth cold and put it on his head. He's running a fever."

"Oh no...alright Winry." he did as he was told.

As for Winry, she continued to take charge and began cleaning his wound. Suddenly unconsciously Ed jarred from the pain. Winry held his hand, trying to calm him down, and after a while he settled again and she finished cleaning him and wrapping the wound. After Ed was tended to Winry moved to Alphonse where she cleaned most of the blood off the bottom of his armor, going nowhere near the top. With her luck she would accidentally wipe off his bloodseal.

"All finished. Looks like we'll be camping here for a while. Although I gotta say that...I'm really hunger all of a sudden. With her nerves up she hadn't realized that they hadn't eaten in almost three days. Alphonse was fine of course but an empty tummy wasn't going to help any of them, especially Edward.

She looked around, and suddenly noticed a sealed container. But it was big, like a small fridge. After walking over and examining it, she saw a small note on it that read _For Employees Only. Enjoy Your Lunch Break...While You Can. _Winry opened it up, seeing three boxes of hot pizza. She stared at it, not knowing what to thank. It looked so fresh...how could pizza look so fresh in a place like this?

Without thinking she grabbed a slice and began eating. It...was...sooo gooood. She proceeded to eat another and another. But Alphonse quickly saw what she was doing and rushed over to her, "Winry?! What are you eating?!"

"P-pizzzzaaa….hmmmmmm! Go give a slice to Hawkeye and Mustang….ooooooohhhh!" she continued cramming her face. Alphonse did as he was told and handed a slice to Mustang and Hawkeye.

"S-sir! Winry is eating like a mad woman...d-do you think it's alright...HUH?" Before Hawkeye could even finish Mustang had already finished his slice and was back to work checking the cameras. She sighed and deciding that it was safe, she ate a slice. It was cheesy...very cheesy and the sauce...oh the sauce. So chunky and full of taste!

"Well...I am dying over here...and everyone is stuffing their faces with pizza! O-ow…" A raspy voice spoke over their chewing. They looked over to see Edward sitting up, a smile on his red face. Alphonse and Winry screamed his name and ran over to him. They hugged him tightly, but mainly Alphonse was the one to hold him the longest.

"Stupid! I don't ever wanna hear you tell me to leave you ever again! You almost died!" Al cried.

"I know, I'm sorry Al. I really...really am." he stopped when Mustang handed him a slice of pizza. He took it and ate it, letting it fill his empty stomach. Then looked around, "So Al, you mind explaining what happened?" he spoke feverishly. He scooted over to a wall and laid back, closing his eyes.

"A voice saved us from the Animatronics." he said.

"Hey! A voice saved us too. We were goners for sure until the boy said it was time for them to play. The Animatronics started screaming and they cleared a path for us."

Mustang yelped out and closed the right door, suddenly they heard loud banging on the door. He waited a moment and until he got a clear from Hawkeye, "It was Foxy. We're alright now."

Winry sighed and continued to speak, "Now that we're all together, nothing bad should happen. We can move office to office together and not worry about not being with each other anymore. But that voice, we might figure out who it is soon enough."

"And who ever it is," Al cut in, "I want to thank them for saving Brother's life."

"Who knows if_ they_ are even on our side. By the looks of it they're on neither." Mustang said.

Ed opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want say it. But he had dreamt a dream like no other. He remembered being in a room with three other kids. A Feddy Animatronic was serving them food, but outside the window was another kid looking inside from the outside. Edward walked away from the other kids and stared at the boy. He was crying, and he looked lost. Edward tapped on the window. Trying to get the boy to look up at him. But he wouldn't. Behind the boy appeared a man. But Ed only saw a person covered in purple...his silhouette was completely purple. But his eyes were black and he had a creepy smile.

Edward saw the small boy turn around and begin screaming. The man pulled out a knife...the rest turned red. Ed fell back away from the window, trying to cover his eyes. But when he turned back around he saw at the other three kids were gone...replaced with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Edward backed away but he hit the wall. Long black hands reached and grabbed him. As he turned back around the window was gone. It was replaced with a Marionette holding a Freddy suit.

And that's when Edward's dream ended. He opened his eyes and looked at the others. Maybe, it was best if he didn't tell them right now.

After a few moments, Hawkeye and Mustang closed the doors. It was 5:00 and the energy supply was at 66%. They clearly had enough to just keep the doors shut. Mustang walked over and looked at them.

"It's going to get harder from here on out. We might have to move. If that happens, Al is going to carry you in his armor again. Clearly, you're not going to be able to walk on your ankle, Fullmetal."

Edward's face turned even more red, "Whatever Mustang."

Suddenly, their vision died again. Trying to stay focused, Edward thought he saw a young boy smiling at him at him. But his vision and mind were too blurry and he lost focus and let another day take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, I finished this a while back and decided that it would be a good day to post. I was thinking about doing a Kingdom Hearts crossover with FMA...but I already have one with OCs. I was going to remove them and rewrite it completely but I don't really want to post it in the crossover section because people never go there. lol XD Plus bigger fandoms like KH seem to be packed with drama...I like to stay out of that. People ruin things for me..but that's a story for another time. :3 I can <strong>**officially say that next chapter is when this story kicks it up on horror. Not going to spoil anything though.**

**ThatSassyGayFriend: lol ok! Thought that was you! Anyway, yeah. I am merging the two. I really don't want to do a sequel for this. That's why when I was planning for it I decided to merge both stories to together. Even if FNaF 3 came out I still wouldn't add onto this. It would stay exactly how it is...unless A LOT of people begged for it. lol :)**

**Brenne: Can't really answer your question without giving it all away! lol C: But don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Glad your enjoying it. Oh and Night Four is where it starts getting real! XD (Evil laughing...and choking.) **

**crossover15: Thank you. I like to add lore into my stories. What I'm trying to do is include it but at the same time add my own twist to it. I hope it turns out alright for everyone.**

**Well thanks guys! Thank you everyone for the favorites and the follows! Please be sure to leave me a review on what you think might happen next or your thoughts on the story so far. I'll be back once again as soon as I can. School is starting back very soon and I have to read a book for a project, which means no time to upload but I'll try. if you all can be sure to check out my KH and FMA crossover when I upload it for the very last time! Thanks again everyone!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	8. Night Four Part One

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Four (Part 1) _ Protect**

The office doors opened as they opened their eyes once more. For the fourth time. They remember hearing a voice on the first day, saying that they only needed to survive five nights. Only two more nights in this hell and they would be back in Central safe and sound.

Edward tried standing, but the pain in his ankle only made it worse. He wanted to try. He really did. He refused to be the weakest there. If it came down to it, he would tell the others to leave him behind. Of course, he didn't want to say it to Alphonse but…

"N-no! This isn't possible!" Mustang panicked. Hawkeye and Winry ran over to him.

"The energy! But that's impossible! He lied to us!" Winry cried.

Edward and Alphonse exchanged concerned, puzzled looks and joined the others. As soon as Ed caught a glimpse of the monitor he too felt hatred and fear. The energy was low. It hadn't reset.

"B-but he said that when everyday ended everything would reset!" Alphonse stuttered.

Of course, just as they were about to continue talking, the phone rang. Always perfect timing with the unreliable phone guy. Hawkeye picked up and pressed a button to project his voice.

"Hey! T-this is night four for you right?" As soon as he started talking, instantly Edward and the others new something wrong. His voice was very edgy, like something was after him. "I've started to notice changes. Things that didn't seem to exist before. The power supply has been decreasing more and more. Who ever is causing this to h-happen. They're playing a lot more tricks. The energy in each office won't come back now. Once it's dead...it's dead. I've somehow managed to get trapped in this Alternate Dimension of Fazbear's Pizza as well. I have been for a while...I just didn't want to believe. The force field separating different area's of the building is gone. That means that the area is huge and that all of the Animatronics are out. Including...the Marionette."

"The Marionette?" Alphonse questioned.

"That Marionette is controlling all of them. It's like their Mother or Father...alright? It's alright though. You only have one more night to go after tonight right? Things should be f-fine. The best thing you can do is find another office as soon as possible. Everything you knew before is a lie now. What? No...I'm not ready! L-look if you happen to come across the room full of suits..w-why don't you check inside one of them for me...ok? No! NAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"End of messages...end of messages...end...of...messages."

Suddenly the phone guy's voice cut out. A loud music box was heard playing in the back ground. They all gave each other an eerie look until they heard a loud "pang" fill their ears. On a small table was a music box. Winry walked over to it, her heart heavy just witnessing a death of a man who gave it his all to try to save them from a phone. He could have tried to save himself...but he made a decision to help others make it through this twisted place.

She picked up the small music box. Beside it was a note that read: _Contain the Marionette by winding it up. Don't let it stop, or it that is contained will begin the hunt._

Winry wiped her tears and began to keep the music going. She turned to the others who were counting on her. She had but that job on herself, and she was going to stick to it. One slip up, and it was all over for all of them. That's why she just couldn't let that happen. Turning to the others, Winry decided to listen to Mustang and Edward talk.

"We need to find another office. If we just office jump they're going to kill us. The ghost thing can do through the door, and it does whatever the hell it wants. If any of them are a threat it's that thing. And now that stupid puppet is going to be after us." Edward sighed.

"Fullmetal," Roy interrupted, "Look at you're leg. You're not going to be able to do anything. The Lieutenant is hurt too. The Fox clawed her in the back, and it that isn't treated soon it'll get infected. They pretty much are cornering us until there is nowhere else to run. When that time comes, I'll have to put my life on the line to make sure it means that you have a little extra time to escape."

"You're stupid Mustang." Edward hissed.

"How so?" he questioned.

"Simple. You're the most healthy right. Without you, Alphonse and Winry wouldn't be able to hold out on their own. That's why I should be the one to buy you extra time."

"Brother! I already told you no! No one is getting sacrificed! Period! We're going to all make it out alive alright?"

The Lieutenant was about to speak up when suddenly the entire building shook. Loud laughter filled the room, causing the class windows to crack. Winry tried to remain calm, but the music produced by the music box amplified itself. The lights flickered, back and forth. Mustang and Hawkeye closed both of the doors and looked out each window. All they could see was darkness and hear the song of the music box.

"E-Ed. Get inside Al's armor now." Mustang ordered. His voice was low, but shaking. As much as he hated it, he did as he was told. Alphonse latched him in, and as soon as he did, the screeching sound of the animatronics roared. On the left most window, Foxy's claw ripped through the glass, and its teeth chomped at them, and his evil black eyes glowing at them. Mustang immediately forced the lights on to check the right side. Nothing was there, that was when he opened the door and looked back at everyone.

"Come on," he yelled, "We have to go now!"

The others agreed. And so they stepped into the darkness of the hallway, ready to begin their search for another office, yet they were completely oblivious as to the tragedy that would soon befall them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry it's a little short. I've been very busy this week, and it just so happens that today is a snow day! :D So, I won't be posting until late this weekend because I'm going to see Vic M<strong>**ignogna. Yep! He's going to be at Pokecon this weekend and I only live an hour away from the convention! I'll probably fangirl everywhere! But don't worry, as soon as I get back I'll add in another chapter.**

**crossover15 and FullmetalHomunculus: I'm glad you liked the dream. I was thinking about how I was going to add it in and I found that that moment was the perfect time to include it in. Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of the Purple man! :3**

**Brenne: Things are only going to get harder here on out! (Evil Laughing.)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Make sure you follow, favorite, and review for more...or all three. That would make me super happy! :D Thank you everyone for being very supportive! I'll be back as soon as I can with a longer and darker chapter.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	9. Night Four Part Two

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Four (Part 2) _ Mommy Is With Me Again**

They stepped into the darkness of the hallway, ready to begin their search for another office. The Fourth day seemed to drag on with every step they took. The building creaked and the darkness lunged at them. It was nearly impossible to stay calm, especially for Edward. Alphonse armor was extremely uncomfortable and with everything going on outside of it, he would rather be outside protecting everyone with the Colonel. But his ankle, it was swollen and throbbing with pain. He wasn't sure if it would heal or not. He held onto it, and touched it with his Auto-mail hand. The cold felt good on it; giving him some relief he tried peeking out of Al's helmet to see what was going on. Winry was in front of them, continuously winding the music box.

He could tell that her hands and mind were tired, and her eyes were slowly falling as she walked. Hawkeye approached her, trying to comfort her and keep her awake. She simply smiled and continued a sharp watch on the music box.

"We should reach an office soon," Mustang said, "Everyone just keep calm."

Edward sighed softly, he wanted to walk with the others not be inside Al's armor. "Brother are you alight? You seem restless."

"Fine."

"I know you, and you don't feel 'fine'."

Ed rolled his eyes and slouched back down, but as he did a familiar giggle surrounded them. Everyone froze, and Winry paused with the others. She gasped, seeing two dark eyes in front of Mustang. Roy stared at them, his body completely frozen. He turned around to see if the others were alright, then backed away slowly, but with each step he took loud and clunky stomps followed.

"Hey there all you boys...and boys and girls. It's It's show t-t-time."

Freddy had appeared, his torn face pulling closer to theirs and his clunky hands reaching out to grab them. The suit smelt of death, and the odor was enough to completely knock them out. But they were all too scared to lose consiousness.

Hawkeye pushed herself closer to Roy, hoping that he would come up with a plan. But even he didn't know what to do. That was when Wiry did the unthinkable. She stepped in front of Roy, and right in front of Freddy.

"Winry!" Roy yelled, but she stayed where she was.

"Why are you doing this?! We haven't done anything to you! Don't you understand? We only want to go home!" She yelled. The animatronic remained where it was, until Winry heard the music box...stop. She had been so distracted, that she had forgotten to wind it up again. Her heart raced, Mustang and the others completely frozen. That was when the oddest thing happened. Freddy moved deeper into the darkness of the hallway, completely disappearing. Just as Winry was about to get behind the others, dark arms reached out and grabbed her by the ankles. She screamed and slammed into the floor. Edward saw this and quickly leaped out of Alphonse's armor. His foot burned, but not like his biting desire to save Winry. As he grabbed her hand, he realized it was exactly like last time.

"Winry!" They all called her name and tried to help Ed, but a mysterious force suddenly pushed them back. Edward continued to hold onto Winry, making sure that he didn't let go. But behind Winry, was the face of a Marionette. It groaned, tugging at Winry harder.

"E-Edward," she cried, "I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen. What ever you do. You two have to get out of here. You have to live for me."

Edward felt tears roll down his cheeks, "Shut up Winry! Don't you dare let go of my hand!" He cried.

Winry only smiled, letting her tears roll down her face...as she mouthed her final words, "I love you..."

The force pushed Es back and his head his the floor, instantly blurring his vision. He rose up quickly seeing Winry finally be engulfed into complete darkness and her haunting scream filling his ears.

"Winry! No!"

As soon as this happened, the others gained the ability to move. Mustang immediately ran into the darkness. Edward waited for him to come back with Winry. He was completely frozen with fear. Hawkeye and Al rushed to him, checking on him. But he just continued to stare into the darkness, waiting for Mustang to come back with her safe and sound. But he returned his was slow movement and his head looking down, his hands were cakes in blood.

"No..." Edward cried, his eyes widened in fear. He shook his head and tugged at his hair, "No...no..." He just continued to shake his head and let tears and sweat fall down his face. His mind couldn't take it. This wasn't real. This just wasn't real.

Roy couldn't even look him in the eyes. He just stood there looking at the ground. Hawkeyes walked over to him and tried to comfort him, but Mustang didn't dare look up.

"I'm sorry Edward."

Edward fell to pieces he let his face hit the ground his tears wouldn't stop. "No! Winry! Damn it!"

Alphonse was in complete despair, he stared at Mustang, not wanting to believe him. He snapped out of his daze when he heard deep moaning behind them. He alerted everyone, picked up his brother, and walked closer to Roy.

Mustang turned back around and look a detour around the hallway that would scar his mind forever. He remembered the words on the wall, written in her blood.

_Now Mommy is with me again._

Edward clinched onto Alphonse not letting go and continued to sob. He didn't care anymore, without her, nothing mattered. He should have been responsible for the music box. His life should have been on the line. Not her's…

They were not able to stand there for long, as sounds of dark laughter began to corner them. No doubt that the Animatronics were on the move to try and kill them...like Winry. Mustang snapped out of his daze and looked at the others, "We have to get going."

"N-no...I can't leave without her...no…" Edward cried.

"Brother, we don't have a choice. We have to find a office!"

Edward let Alphonse help him up, but Edward pushed him away. "I can walk!" he yelled with a hard shove. Edward stumbled a bit, but after a few seconds he regained his balance. His leg and foot felt like they were on fire. But he didn't care. Mustang and Hawkeye looked at him nervously, but he walked ahead of them. He went in the opposite direction of where Winry had been killed, and the others quickly followed behind them.

Behind them, red eyes flashed, the others didn't dare stop. Instead they picked up their speed. But after running for a minute they saw that it was the Toy animatronics that were chasing them. Both Chicas' were after them.

"Damn it, not again! We're being chased!" Mustang yelled.

"It's alright, look. There's another office up ahead!" Hawkeye yelled running further. She dashed in front of Edward, but something quickly caught his eye. He grabbed her hand quickly making her stop. Suddenly, large debris fell from ceiling. Her heart pounded looking back at the young teen...who had just saved her life.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Hawkeye!" Alphonse yelled in horror.

She nodded and looked down at Edward in shock, "Come on," he said, "This way. Now!"

They all three of them took yet another quick detour around the debris, hearing the screeching animatronics approach them even closer. Mustang was now leading the way, hoping that they would find an office soon. His prayers had been answered. A larger office was right in front of them, with more windows than the other offices had. He left the others go in before him and quickly entered. Hawkeye closed the door and watched at Toy Chica and Chica pounded on the glass.

Edward walked up to the window not backing down.

"Brother! What are you-?" Alphonse stopped as Ed looked at them through the window.

"I won't let you win." The animatronics stopped, as if they feared him and disappeared into the darkness. And when he turned around, everyone knew...that the old Edward Elric was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a little longer to get this one up. I had a lot of stress on me so it was a lot to deal with. So last weekend I had the wonderful opportunity to meet Vic Mignogna. It was amazing! :D I got his autograph and a picture with him. If you ever see that he is going to be at a convention near you, you guys should really try to meet him! It is worth it, and he is really nice! Don't believe what the internet says about him, its wrong anyway.<strong>

**Back to Story news, yes I killed Winry... :( Remember that NO ONE is safe! :D Thank you for everyone that reviewed. Because I'm kinda lazy and I have to get ready to leave for the weekend, I don't have time to respond to reviews this time. But just know that I appreciate all of you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Thanks guys, enjoy your 3 day weekend, and I'll be back as soon as possible.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku **


	10. Night Four Part Three

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Four (Part 3) _ Too Blind to See**

**(A/N: I wonder how many of you actually noticed that someone is missing. :) Enjoy~!)**

Hawkeye sat against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. Her mind was wrapped around her thoughts. Something was wrong. But she just couldn't realize what it was that was pulling at her. She turned to Ed who was sitting in a corner, his head down and eyes full of anger. Alphonse and the Colonel were silently working at the cameras and checking the doors. She looked at her watch, noticing that it was 3:00.

Hawkeye sat there in silence, remembering everything that had happened….everything….everything….

"BLACK HAYATE!" she screamed. Everyone shot around looking at her. She was panicking, sweat was pouring down her face, her eyes full of fear. "Oh my god...w-why didn't I notice he wasn't there...w-we left him behind?!" she stood up only to feel her knees tremble and bring her back down again. "We have to go get him."

"Lieutenant, there's nothing we can do. He would probably be back in the other office….eating pizza…." Roy slapped his face, covering it with his hand. Before leaving the room, he had noticed that the boxes in the corner where shaking. But he brushed it off. It had been Hayate. They were all so distracted, that they had completely forgotten about him.

"We have to go back! We have to go back!" Riza cried. Roy just stared at her, not believing the way she was acting. This place...it was getting to all of them. And who was to say that he wouldn't be next?

"N-not Hayate...no!" Riza sobbed. She wanted to have faith in bed companion. She really did. But this place was a hell hole. It would rip anything that was innocent apart in minutes. She wanted to try. She had to try.

Riza stood, checking for her guns she had yet to use. She turned to the Colonel, and the Brothers. "Lieutenant, don't be rash. We need to sit down and think about this first!" Roy said.

She looked away from him, embarrassed that she had to show her weak side to her superior, "There isn't anything to think about. Hayate is in trouble. I swore that I would protect him, so I have to go save him even if it kills me. What kind of owner would I be if I didn't try?!"

Edward looked down, "Didn't try...look at what happened when I tried to save Winry? She died..."

They were shocked to hear him talking, as he had been completely still and silent ever since he had scared away the two animatronics. Riza wasn't the lest bothered by his sour words. There was a chance that Hayate was alive. And she was going to try.

"Hawkeye, I don't want you to go alone. Let me come with you." Alphonse said. Roy and Ed glared at him, enraged that he was encouraging her to go and find him.

"And let you get killed too?! No Alphonse." Ed snapped at him.

"But Brother, you need to think about this! What if it were Winry?!"

"Don't say her name..."

"But..."

"I said! Don't say her name!" Edward's angry expression stared down his Brother. For once, Alphonse felt small compared to Ed, and feared what he was capable of in his state of mind even though he didn't have Alchemy.

"I don't have much time. I'm leaving." Hawkeye said. She turned to Roy, who was only looking at her with concern.

"Ok," as Mustang said this but once he continued her facial expression changed to a determined one, "but if you die I won't forgive you...and I won't be too far behind you. I won't be able to make it out of here without your help."

"I won't let you down sir. I promise." she said. She then turned to Alphonse, who had nothing else to say to his brother. Roy checked the cameras, making sure that everything was clear.

And let them go.

Edward kept his back turned on his Brother. Just letting him leave. There was no begging him to stay, for he had already made up his mind. But Ed, he suddenly felt tears run down his face. He quickly wiped them away so that Mustang wouldn't see, then joined him to check the doors and cameras.

Alphonse and Hawkeye made their way back through the dark hall way. Hawkeye snapped her fingers, trying to see if Hayate would hear so he would know where they were. But there was no response. Hawkeye could feel her heart about to jump out of her chest. Al's foot steps filled the space around them, making it uneasy for them to both focus and find the office they left earlier.

"Hawkeye," Alphonse began to say, his voice about to break because of his nerves, "Do you think Ed will ever be the same again...now that Winry isn't with us anymore?"

Hawkeye turned her head and sighed. Not knowing what to say, she slowed down and looked at her feet as she walked, "You're going to have to give him some time. This place has gotten to us all. And even though it doesn't look like it, Mustang is about to break from the pressure too."

"Even the Colonel?"

"Yes, even Colonel Mustang. I don't think that you and your brother realize that we're just human too. We have emotions outside of just being what the Military wants us to be. It looks like that's why you both were so startled and my reaction to Hayate missing. He brings me comfort and without him, my life just wouldn't be the same."

Alphonse continued to walk silently. He thought about the things that Riza had told him, completely forgetting where he was. She was right. He and Ed both always thought that Roy and Riza were dogs of the Military.

"Alphonse…Riza...I'm here!"

Al and Hawkeye stopped, becoming fully alert as they heard their names. Back in the office, Mustang had been to keep up with them. But as soon as he did the cameras cut to black in an instant. Edward checked the lights almost immediately.

"NAH!" he screamed, quickly closing the door. Mustang checked the other door too.

"AH!" _Slam!_ He quickly closed the other door. Both doors had been closed, as they were now surrounded by Toy Bonnie and Chica! "They're cornering us. Oh no, Alphonse and the Lieutenant are in trouble. Fullmetal, what time is it?" Roy panicked.

Edward quickly checked his watch, "Damn, its 4:00! They haven't even made it too the office yet. This isn't good. AH!" he was interrupted by a terrible screeching noise coming from the left window. Roy turned on the lights to see Mangle using its claws to try and break the window. Long scratches covered the entire window, making it look like it could break at any moment.

Back in the hallway, Al and Riza rushed to the office as fast as they could. But everything seemed different. It was like the building had completely changed on its own. They continued to cut sharp corners, checking their backs constantly. But it wasn't until they really started getting nerves did they realize that they were almost there.

Riza smiled, yelling Hayate's name. She bolted near the doorway, where she came to a quick halt. Al was going to stop her, but she did on her own. He couldn't make out her face, but...he could tell something wasn't right.

"H-Hawkeye?" he tried reaching out for her, but she remained frozen in place. He looked inside the office, completely becoming alarmed. There, inside the office was a young boy crouched down, petting an unconscious Hayate. The boy turned his head, his eyes completely black and his teeth sharp and red, "Shh, don't be loud. He's sleeping."

The boy began laughing and a force pulled the two to look to their right. The Balloon animatronic was down the hall laughing, "W-what're we going to do?" Alphonse panicked. Hawkeye stood up straight. Trying not to show any fear in her eyes. She walked over to the boy and stared down at him, but she still managed to focus on Black Hayate. He was breathing...thank goodness.

"Can I...please...have him?" she asked. Slowly reaching out. The boy turned his head, a grim look on his face strong enough to turn you're stomach just by looking at him. A dark force pushed Riza back. Alphonse quickly caught her, causing them both to slam into a wall. When they got back up they realized that Balloon boy was much closer. If they didn't hurry, something bad was going to happen.

"P-please, just give me...Black Hayate…" Riza yelped, staggering to her feet. She tried to smile at the child, but he continued to frown.

"Where were you when I needed you?" the boy yelled.

"We don't understand…" Al tried to say, but he could feel his armor weakening. It was something he had never felt before. "What do you mean?"

"That man kidnapped me...he sent me to this world….he did it...he did it! AAAHHH!" Without warning, the boy flung Hayate at Riza; she caught him almost falling back. The boy melted into the ground suddenly transforming into Golden Freddy. The two of them screamed heading in the opposite direction as Balloon Boy. As they ran, a strong wind tried to push them back. Everywhere they turned they were greeted by Balloon Boy, blocking their path.

"Damn! Now where do we go?!" Riza panicked. Her eyes went in every direction trying to find a clear path, but it was just no used.

"Wait! There's something else coming!" Alphonse yelled. He grabbed her and pushed her ahead of him, "You need to just run, I promise I'll stay behind you the entire way! We just need to keep going!"

Riza nodded and just started running in the direction they came from. She heard Alphonse running behind her, his usual clunky footsteps. She was so into finding a way to get them back to the office….that she tuned out every sound around her. At one point, she saw Foxy lung out at her. She quickly turned, causing the animatronic to hit the wall. It quickly recovered and continue the chase after her. She didn't dare look back, only clinging onto Black Hayate and running for her life, tears filling her eyes.

And finally, she saw the office. She pounded as loud as she could. Mustang opened the door, and closed it. She almost fell to her knees, watching tears fall from her eyes to the ground as she held her companion close to her. Mustang looked at her kneeling down beside her and looking into her eyes.

"We did it, we did it...Alphonse…Alphonse?"

Edward walked up to her and when she looked up at him and looked at his facial expression, she knew…

"Hawkeye, where is Alphonse?"


	11. Night Five Part One

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Five (Part 1) _ Emotionless Boy**

"Hawkeye, where is Alphonse?"

Riza looked around the room, only seeing herself, the Colonel, and Edward staring down at her. She turned around, remembering his words to stay behind her...she couldn't speak; her words completely caught in her throat.

"Where is he? Where is my brother?"

Hawkeye stared down at her dog, who was slowly waking up. He licked her hand, but she just stared down at him. Tears fell onto his fur, and her body just wouldn't stop shaking. "He promised to stay right behind me...I heard him...he was behind me...he..."

Out of complete rage and hatred, Edward grabbed her collar and tightened his fist ready to punch her in the face. Tears filled with anger fell down his cheeks, "Damn you! You let him die! You let Alphonse die! I'll kill you!" He slammed down his fist but Mustang stopped him. Roy's hand instantly bruised, and he stared into his eyes. They were dead, he was feeling all types of emotions. Winry...and now...Alphonse...they were both dead. Gone.

"You had to go back for that damn dog didn't you?! Look at what she did! This is your fault...this is...ugh!" Edward weakly fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. His brother was dead. Gone forever. He promised that they would get their bodies back, he promised that they would always be together...and now everything he cares about was gone. All that anger he felt from losing Winry was gone; it was melting into sorrow and despair.

"Alphonse...n-no...please no...not him. No..." Edward continued to sob loudly. Letting all of his emotions out. Tears falling down his red cheeks. This pain...it was even worse from when Winry had left him too. Everyone he cared about, everyone he ever loved deeply, everyone was gone. Nothing more than a memory that would soon fade. "N-no...this isn't real…" he wanted to keep telling himself that. But the more he did, the more tears escaped his eyes. Edward Elric was weak, his heart completely smashed...he decided...it was best to finally give up. Let the world take him. He tried to be strong...he really did. But everything was against him. There wasn't a purpose for him to live anymore.

All three of them felt their vision blur, but slowly fade back in...it was a signal that the last day had begun.

Hawkeye stared at him once her vision was clear again, remembering that last animatronic to chase her was Foxy. Foxy must have tackled him...and stole his soul. He must have grown weak and was unable to escape. She shook her head, burying her face in Hayate's fur; not wanting to accept Alphonse's death. She cradled him in her arms as he continued to whimper and lick tears that fell onto her hand.

"This can't be happening..." she cried. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen...I-."

"Well, it is." The voice startled her. Seeing Mustang looking at her shocked her. "We can't sit here and sulk. We have to make it through the last day. If hadn't you noticed, we didn't lose consciousness. That means that the end is drawing near. We made it to the 5th day."

Edward and Hawkeye were suddenly faced with reality when the phone rang...but...that wasn't possible. Mustang picked up, Edward staggering to his feet trying to listen. Once Mustang picked up the phone he just listened.

"Help me Brother...help me."

Edward's eyes darkened, his skin forming goosebumps all over his body. His body quaked as he snatched the phone from the Colonel's hand, "Alphonse! Alphonse! Oh my god!"

"Edward," Edward's heart jumped again, this time hearing Winry as well, "Help me Edward."

Edward dropped the phone, completely ignoring his injury and rushing to open the door. Roy gaped, "NO!" and grabbed him. Me made sure that he couldn't reach the door. But suddenly, two figures appeared in the window, making everything freeze around them. Hawkeye shot up, and stared with horror. All three of their brains shut down...in front of them were Winry and Alphonse.

"Help us!"

"Please," Alphonse cried, "It's ok. Everything is ok now. They're gone. Come on out and join me Big Brother. Help me be happy again."

"ALPHONSE!" Edward tried fighting Mustang, but he only held him back, "Let go of me damn it! That's my brother! Please no, he's my brother! It's Winry! We can't do this to her! They'll be killed if we don't save them! Let them in! No, I can't lose them again..."

As the Colonel held him back, letting him fall to his knees leaving him completely broken and sobbing on the floor. Mustang didn't know how to react. He wanted to comfort him...but their lives were on the line. He had to remain strong and firm like a Colonel should be...for everyone's sake. Hawkeye glanced over at the battery, nearly almost dropping Hayate in her arms. The battery had already dropped down to 20% and the night was fresh...only 12:00. She checked the cameras. On the left were Alphonse and Winry...but behind them...was something even more shocking. The Marionette was staring at them. It's hands were attracted to Winry and Alphonse, as if it were controlling them...controlling their dead bodies…

"Mustang, the Marionette is with them!" as soon as Hawkeye spoke, Alphonse banged on the window. Black ooze began to pour out of his armor, and Winry's face turned pale like a ghost. Her eyes then flashed red before turning back, completely throwing them all off.

"Why didn't you join me Hawkeye? Why don't you live mother? Mother will take care of us...we are her children...we always play nice. Don't you even love me anymore?" Alphonse's voice twisted into a low and dark voice. Edward shook his head, holding his ears and trying to get rid of the emotional pain he was feeling.

"I joined Mother…" Winry added, "It feels so nice to have a mommy! Don't you want your mommy Edward?" she questioned.

"...!" Edward opened his eyes looking at Winry's crooked and demonic smile. She continued to laugh putting her hand on the glass and letting it slide down until a huge smug covered her face. Roy was speechless, he had never seen anything so cruel and dark in his entire life.

"Where is the boy?" Mustang yelled. He moved Edward over where he almost completely melted into the floor and walked up to the glass. Winry and Alphonse hissed, as if Roy's courage was hurting them.

"The Alchemist that sent us here...he sent a boy here too didn't he? A young boy. He saved us from getting killed one time too by the animatronics. I have a feeling that his soul is playing with us...isn't that right?"

Everything went silent, and for a few moments the three felt some ease wash over them. That was until they heard harsh laughter. It started low and demonic, until its pitched increased, sounding like a little kids laugh.

"He took me away...and sent me to this world…" his voice echoed, "Then I met mommy, the Marionette. Her children...Freddy...Bonnie...Chica...and Foxy….they contain human souls...souls of children murdered by the evil of this world. Adults and Alchemists are bad...we must rid them of this world...we must...for the sake of other kids…"

"Is that why...you didn't hurt Hayate?" Riza asked, her voice shaking.

"The dog is innocent, but you are not. We will continue to play this fun game with you. You won't make it to the end of the day!" the child laughed with a cruel and mocking tone.

"Then why? Why would you save us and then try to kill us? It doesn't make any sense." Roy yelled. Riza had never heard him so angry. He was starting to show signs that this place was breaking him apart.

"Of course it doesn't...you're an adult...you'll never understand!" after those words, the room instantly shook. Winry and Alphonse stepped away from the glass window, Edward crying after them with tears pouring down his face. Mustang searched the cameras, seeing Golden Freddy suit on the left side. The right side was now clear...the battery was at 3%.

"Make it to the last office...if you dare...there you will face a difficult challenge…"

Both doors shot open, and Golden Freddy immediately ran at them. Riza, clinging onto Hayate ran out first, followed by Edward, then Mustang. They heard screaming and laughing...this was it. This was the last time they would all be running, trying to find an office. It was now or never. They had to make it out alive...carry on Alphonse and Winry's legacy…it was the right thing to do.

Edward kept looking forward letting Mustang dashin in front of him and Hawkeye both and lead the way. As they ran, Hawkeye could see the old animatronics after them...the Toys seemed as though they were no longer around. Foxy was the fastest screaming and gaining speed on Edward quickly. He could feel his foot burning from the pain and his speed was decreasing.

"Hawkeye! I need you to lead! NOW!"

She felt her heart pound against her chest, "No not again! I don't want to lose you both like I did Alphonse!"

"Hawkeye!" Mustang stopped running, letting her pass him up. He then waited for Edward to catch up and scooped him up and began running, "That's an order!"

She looked back at him, tears were in her foggy whimpered as he looked up at her, licking her arm and barking. She could do this...she would do this. Fire lit up in her inside her, turning sharp corners trying to stop an office. She kept her ears open, making sure that Mustang and Edward were behind her and her sharp eyes on the lookout for an office.

Mustang struggled to carry Edward in his arms while he ran, he was tired. Extremely tired, and even thinking about running made his feet throb. "Colonel, just drop me...there's no reason for me to go on anymore. I'm dead weight! Just let me be with them again. I can't take this anymore!"

"Shut up Fullmetal! Shut (huff!) up! Before I-UGH!" Mustang yelped as he stumbled, giving Foxy an even bigger advantage of catching up. Hawkeye saw this and slowed down, but he looked at her with concerning eyes. She looked at his, worried for him. But he managed to recover!

To their right, Chica cut off Hawkeye from Mustang and Edward. She stopped, screaming their names. He turned and took a left, "JUST KEEP GOING!" he screamed, his lungs rattling. She put down Hayate quickly and signaled for him to find a way to get to them. After cutting countless corners she finally...found an office. She waited...not hearing Mustang's footsteps.

Hayate looked up at her, but she shook her head. "No they're coming! They have to be...they have to be…" she still waited, feeling her heart pound. And then, footsteps were heard. Loud, rusted, clunky ones. She wanted to believe it was them. But the more she listened, the more she realized that it would soon be her worst nightmare.

Riza stood her ground until she saw the eyes of Freddy and Bonnie lurking near her...but when all hope seemed lost...Mustang rushed in front of them, packing Edward. Sweat was pouring down his face and he looked like he was about to collapse. They both forced themselves into the office and instantly slammed the doors.

They had won the boy's final game of tag.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Nights at Freddy's 3?! Already! Whoa Scott is on it huh? Anyway, sorry for somewhat of a late update? And look its a school night and I'm up at 2:00 am posting for you guys! Feel special! :D I can't thank you all enough for reading this! It really makes me happy that you all are enjoying it.<strong>

**Thank you Guest for your amazing reviews! It really made my day!**

**ThatGaySassyFriend and Brenne, thank you both for always reviewing! :D Kinda do feel bad for doing in Alphonse...ughg but this chapter was hard to write. I wanted to make it emotional...did I do a good job?! **

**Well, I might update again this weekend. If not I'll be back early on next week with a new chapter. Thank you all for the support and see you all soon.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	12. Night Five Part Two

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day Five (Part 2) _ The End...?**

Mustang fell to his knees, almost completely out of breath. Riza sat down Hayate and rushed over to check on him; making sure he was alright, but Edward, he immediately went straight to the cameras. His empty eyes scanned the area, searching for the animatronics. They were no where to be seen. That was when he opened both of the doors.

"Fullmetal! What the hell are you doing?!" Mustang yelled.

"We're going to have to conserve energy. We're going to have to play this little boy's game. He's taken everything from me. If you two want to leave and try to find another office go ahead, I'm staying here."

Riza and Roy gave each other concerning looks, Edward's expression stayed the same. All of his sadness, his anger, it had turned into determination to beat this boy's game. He was going to pay for everything he had done. They were trying to save him from Illuziono...and now...he repaid them by trying to kill them...and he succeeded in killing the two most important people to him and turning them into empty monsters.

Everytime he remembered their faces, his legs grew weak and his stomach turned. But, he couldn't think about it. Not now...there was just too much at stake.

Ed cleared his mind, and let the game begin.

"Mustang and Hawkeye, I need one of you on each side to check the lights and doors."

Mustang and Hawkeye nodded, doing as the teen said. But Mustang, he couldn't believe what Fullmetal was doing! He was standing up on his own, acting like a leader, enduring the pain not from his foot but from losing people that he cared about. He looked back once more to see that...the emptiness that he had seen earlier was gone, and replaced with the burning fire he had seen the first time he had met him.

Edward checked the halls, scanning, finding Chica and Bonnie. Chica was the closest to them, while Bonnie wasn't too far behind. He continued to search until he saw Foxie leaning away towards the cameras.

"Mustang! Close the door!" Edward yelled. Mustang did as he was told. As soon as Ed checked back to the cameras, he saw Foxy run quickly toward the hallway and pound on the door. It took off a little of their energy but it was ok. They still only had about 87% left and it was only 2:00. Surely they would make it.

"Hawkeye check the lights!"

She did, almost yelping out being greeted by Chica staring at her through the window. She quickly closed the door and let the animatronic pound the door until it stopped, bringing the energy down to about 82%.

Edward told Mustang to open back up the door and for Hawkeye to check the lights again. Everything was clear and they both opened the doors once more. He could feel sweat pouring down his body, this rush of energy, it was like he was fighting...fighting to stay alive.

He wanted to sit back and relax. His eyes were sore and red from crying and his body was weak from the stress of losing Winry and Alphonse. And the boy knew that.

Thinking that everything would be ok, he checked the cameras again...but this time...what he saw completely threw him off. Winry and Alphonse were running through the halls, being chased by the Marionette.

"NH!" he tried holding back his nerves. He wanted to save them, but he knew it wasn't real. Wiping his tears away, he checked again. They were gone.

"Fullmetal, are you alright?" Mustang asked out of concern, "You haven't said anything in a while."

"I'm fine! Stop worrying about me and focus on the light and door!" he lied.

Mustang turned back around, feeling a bad aura wash over him. He kept looking back at him, seeing that he was struggling to concentrate on checking the cameras. If it had not been for the loud noise that hit Hawkeye's window, she wouldn't have known that Chica was back staring her in the face again, and to close the door.

Mustang quickly checked his light too; luckily nothing was there. He didn't want to focus on his side, he wanted to comfort Fullmetal...but...there was nothing he could do. He felt like a helpless child.

Edward took a deep breath. His feet were sore from standing and the pain from his injury tugged at his nerves. He couldn't take it anymore. Ed felt like he was losing himself under all the stress. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to laugh with Winry and Alphonse. But most of all, he just wanted to be happy.

Static filled the cameras, a face of Freddy popped out of the screen, causing Edward to jump back and slam into the wall.

"It's me!" the voice taunted.

"Edward!" Hawkeye yelled, just as she was about to get up Edward threw up his hand.

"Leave me alone! I can handle myself."

Mustang had had enough by that point. He closed his door and told Riza to close hers. She did what he asked. Then, Mustang stomped over to Fullmetal and lifted him by his collar.

"Get ahold of yourself! You think that we all aren't upset! We're both upset almost as much as you are! You're not going to sit here and look weak. I swear, step it up or I'm taking over! I believe you Edward! I believe that you can beat this boy's game, even if the Lieutenant and I can't!"

"..." Edward looked away from him, causing Roy to jerk him up harder.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"Do it!"

Edward winced, his eyes slowly looking up into Mustang's. He wanted to listen to him, he really did. But...the pain of losing Alphonse and Winry hurt too much for him to bare.

"If you want their deaths to mean something, their sacrifices to not be in vain, use you're feet and win this game!" he yelled. "Because tell me, if that had been Alphonse instead of Hayate that had been left behind you would have given you're life to go find him. You're not the only one that has feelings. And its about time you realized that."

Edward felt tears fall down his red face, and then he hugged Mustang, "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Roy didn't know how to feel, he had never seen him so emotional. He tried to act tough, but in the end he was a human being like everyone else. Just a fifteen year old boy who needed help. And Mustang was going to help him until the end and beyond.

After calming down Edward went back to the cameras almost instantly. It was 3:00 and the energy had gone down to 50%. But it was worth it, Edward glanced down at Hayate who was happily barking at him and he turned to the others who were ready as well.

"Ok, check the lights and open the doors." they did as they were told, ready for everything. But as soon as they did they were greeted with Toy Bonnie and Chica in the window. Mustang and Hawkeye quickly closed the doors.

"Damn it! The toys are back!" Ed panicked. He tried to calm down and stay focus, checking another camera...noticing quickly that the area had changed. The area was called Pirate's cove. Foxy's head was hanging out of the curtains, he looked as if he was about to dash out and attack them. But still, Ed remained calm and tried to plan a strategy to conserve energy.

Out of nowhere, Riza screamed and closed her door, hearing loud claw marks hit the door. Mangle's face pressed against the glass. Its teeth almost shattering as they hit the window. On the other side, Mustang closed the doors as well. Toy Freddy greeted them, his body continuously slamming up against the door.

Behind the three, they heard low laughing. Edward turned around, seeing a yellow empty Freddy suit. It was Golden Freddy!

"Shield you're eyes!" Mustang yelled.

Hawkeye and Edward did as they were told, and after looking back they noticed that he was gone. This was getting to be too much for them...all of the Animatronics were attacking them all at once.

"Edward!"

"Brother!"

They had come back, this time with a vengeance. Mustang stared at Edward, watching as he struggled to ignore their cries. It was too much for him to handle, but he remained strong.

"Hawkeye! Mustang! What time is it?" Edward asked.

Roy quickly checked his clock, seeing that it was...4:00. "Were' close...this is almost over."

Riza gasped jerking back and ramming into Edward. Glass shattered everywhere, as the old Freddy reached in and tried to grab her, followed by Chica, Toy Bonnie and Bonnie.

On the other side, Mangle, Foxy, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica tried breaking the glass. Behind them, once again another Animatronic appeared. This time it was Balloon Boy...but this Balloon Boy had purple eyes and his smile was more sinister.

Hayate barked at them, but Riza scooped him up and huddled towards Mustang and Edward. They were being backed into a corner. Glass continued to shatter around it, screaming from the animatronics were heard around them, and at the very moment Edward began to see everything stop and slow down around him.

The power shut off, making the others stop breathing, and the doors lifted off the ground. The shattering glass stopped flying through the air and hitting the ground, the screaming came to a complete halt, making everything dead silent. Edward tried looking at his watch. But his eyes couldn't focus. He didn't know what time is was. So he just looked into the darkness of the halls, hoping...waiting for the clock to strike 6:00. Eyes lit up in the halls, they belonged to Freddy.

Horrible music was played, a distorted lullaby. Edward couldn't move...he knew it was over. Brown fuzzy hands reached at his throat...and then...the sound of bells. Nothing but bells and cheers of children were heard. His heart raced, not knowing what to do. He was tried...he just wanted to rest.

"Fullmetal!"

"Ed!"

"Edward!"

He heard all these people calling his name. But it just didn't make sense. What was going on? Edward let his body fall into darkness, letting the children cheer for him...as he fell into a deep and silent sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took a minute...actually 10 days...? I had the ACT going on and is completely drained me. Believe it or not this was in Doc Manager for 5 days...sorry... XD! So is this the end? You'll just have to wait and see.<strong>

**Thank you guys for the huge amount of support! A huge thanks to ThatGaySassyFriend and Brenne for supporting the series for so long! Thanks to you too Secret Companion!**

**DJMirnum: Thanks for the reviews. This would be really cool as a game huh? As for the way the original is made its a huge complement to say that the fanfiction is better than the original! XD I appreciate it, but I don't think so. There's so many things I could've done to make this better. I hope though that someone will come across this one day and want to turn it into a fan game. That would be amazing!**

**Ok, guys see you when I finish...or will I?! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


	13. Night ?

**Edward's Five Nights at Freddy's**

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe

**Day ? ? ? _ Distortion of Innocence**

All these people, calling his name. And their voices suddenly vanishing. Had he finally died?

His heart had stopped. His blood had ran cold. His skin was pale.

He just existed into the darkness. Nothing less.

The laughs of children surrounded him, causing his body to jerk. He opened his eyes and scanned through the darkness around him. The laughter filled his mind, making his memories resurface. Losing the people he cared about, screaming, the struggle of trying to grasp his last breath.

"I was an unhappy child. All I wanted to do was play. I wanted to play with Freddy." the little boy appeared in front of him, his eyes looking down into the darkness then staring back up at him. "Then, a mean guy...he wanted me to come with him. I told him no. And he…"

"He…? What?" Edward tried to speak. But his voice was full of dust from the building. He felt like he was choking on his words, so he stopped and let the boy continue.

"The man hurt me, until I couldn't feel the pain anymore. There were more too, there were four other children. Mommy, she is controlling our anger. Mommy is the Marionette. She saw potential in the girl and the empty suit of armor. And this body….it isn't mine. It's the boy that was kidnapped by the evil man that sent you here."

Edward felt tears in his eyes, he gasped as they fell down his face and quickly tried to wipe them away. "I...want to...help you," he whimpered.

The boy looked up, his face full of rage. "Why would you possibly want to help me? I told Mommy to send you all here. You should be mad at me! You should hate me! I took away your Brother and best friend!"

"I know, and I forgive you."

The boy gasped, the boy's body becoming weak in his knees. His red eyes flashed blue and his mouth opened slightly, "W-what did you say?"

"I forgive you. You were doing only what you were told to do right. Your Mother, the Marionette is in charge right? You were only doing what she asked of you. After Mustang talked to me, I felt different. I was so angry, I wanted to kill all of you. But in the end I learned that it solves nothing to kill back."

As Edward spoke, he looked up to see the boy crying and angry. "Just shut up! You aren't supposed to understand! You aren't supposed to understand at all!"

Edward remained silent and let the boy throw his tantrum. His energy gusted past Edward, causing his red coat and hair to blow around. But he stood his ground. The boy rushed up to him, staring him in his eyes.

"I hate you."

"..."

"You're supposed to laugh at my pain! You aren't supposed to understand at all! You're still alive! You're supposed to mock me!"

"Then that would just make me a monster now wouldn't it?"

"Nh...Ha...hahahahaha….ha….a monster….you say…? I don't think you've seen a Monster."

The boy moved back and smiled, and suddenly bursting into an insane laughter. Other children appeared around him, three young boys and a girl. They all laughed and pointed their fingers at each other, until merging into one big monster. Edward gasped, falling back and smashing into the darkness. It was thick, and like water.

He couldn't breathe, he struggled to keep his head afloat. Instead the boy walked over to him, "You have two days...to kill the monster…"

And once again, Edward drowned into the darkness, trying to swim up again. He felt the air leaving his body. Until he slammed into something, distorted voices...were speaking to him.

Then all at once, he lifted off the floor and gasped for air.

"Edward, thank god…"

His eyes opened, to see Mustang and Hawkeye looking down at him. They had worried looks on their faces...their pale faces.

"You...you stopped breathing...you...you were almost dead." Mustang was sweating, looking down at him...until Edward looked away from him.

"I'm ok." he said. "I spoke with the boy...the boy is being possessed by a ghost...a ghost that was killed by what I saw as the Purple Man."

"What?" Riza gasped, Hayate whimpering behind her.

Edward nodded. Then, he stopped. He noticed that they were in an completely different office, but the entire place looked completely different. The place looked even older and busted from before. Mold covered the walls, the concrete floor was replaced with white and stained tile floors.

"The Animatronics haven't attacked us, and our watches are broken. Nothing is working." Roy sighed.

Edward gasped, it just didn't seem right. It was like everything had changed. Like they were in a completely different universe from before. Wait...that had to be it...the boy...he said that he had to kill the Monster...the monster."

"The Animatronics haven't attacked yet...because they don't exist anymore."

"What?" Mustang and Hawkeye yelled, their voices shrieking in the thick air.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, because there's only one of them...and we have to kill it in order to get out of here…"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was really short for a reason. Treat it as an interlude to the story. So, if you didn't notice, I did manage to put in FNaF 3 in this. Of course we don't really know about it right now so I'm going to add elements of my own to it. I have watched the trailer about 1000 times trying to see if anything hidden was behind just the one Animatronic. So as of now, I'm on my own with how I want to add to the plot! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update again in like 4-5 days. The chapter will be longer too.<strong>

**I don't have time to reply to any reviews this time because I'm busy with many things...**

**Ooh, I got the New 3DS XL! The red one! ;) So if I am late I've been playing that!**

**Thanks guys for everything! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review for more! I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxOtaku**


End file.
